¡Davis, niñato estúpido!
by Sopho
Summary: Capítulo 13 subido.
1. Brownies

Ese día el equipo de futbol de la escuela había ganado el campeonato, un logro que, en mi opinión, no suponía un esfuerzo inmenso, ya que por aquel momento el futbol no era demasiado popular en mi país y la competencia era, por tanto, prácticamente inexistente. Solo un equipo de un pueblo de nombre impronunciable que trataba de imitar las absurdas series de televisión con sangrantes resultados. Además de las bobadas del equipo contrario, teníamos un as en la manga que los separaba años luz de nosotros: Ken Ichijouji. Cada vez que aparece de la nada y roba un balón, a tan alta velocidad que lo único que siente la víctima es una corriente de aire, o hace una de esos amargos tan espectaculares sin apenas despeinarse, todas las chicas de su club de fans estallamos en gritos. Aunque he de decir con orgullo que yo tengo unos pulmones prodigiosos que he ido ejercitando para hacerme oír sobre esas pavas.

Tras el partido, mi amiga Yoko tuvo la extravagante idea de invitar a los chicos a una fiesta. ¡A todo el equipo de futbol! Sinceramente, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando. Los chicos solo quieren una cosa, y cuando la tienen, huyen como cobardes. Bueno, todos excepto mi querido Ken, pero él no iba a asistir a estas chiquilladas, por supuesto.

La madre de Yoko ya había colocado estrellitas colgantes y guirnaldas cuando entramos a la casa. Pobre, en su ingenuidad pensaba que íbamos a tener una fiesta exclusivamente femenina, que estaríamos despiertas toda la noche bajo nuestras sábanas de unicornios y los chicos solo estarían tímidamente presentes en nuestros chismes.

Llegaron en tropa a los diez segundos de marcharse la madre de Yoko, con su alegría desenfrenada y sus extrañas miradas de complicidad. Yo estaba segura de que los muy desgraciados planeaban desvirgar a mis amigas para celebrar su victoria. Y las tontas ignoraban mis sugerencias, pues para ellas era una chica chapada a la antigua, con grandes y redondas gafas y falda de abuela. Cierto que mis ropas eran bastante recatadas y tenía una visión romántica del amor, basado en la confianza y el respeto mutuo, ¿pero antigua? ¡Sí tenía el pelo morado!

Enfurruñada, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era vigilar los brownies que había preparado la madre de Yoko para evitar que no les metieran ninguna sustancia indeseable.

-¡Aparta, todavía no los he servido! –Le dije a un chico que llevaba una de sus mugrientas manos al delicioso postre italiano. Tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes.

Tengo una particular debilidad por los brownies. Los que hace la madre de Yoko siempre tienen la misma cantidad de bizcocho y chocolate deshecho, lo cual los hace casi perfectos. Para conseguir que el sabor sea irresistible es necesario que estén calentitos y cubiertos por encima con helado de vainilla. Mmm, se me hace la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

Más adorable que aquello fue lo que vi con el rabillo del ojo. ¡Ken Ichijoiuji había sumado a la fiesta! Probablemente lo había traído el equipo de futbol, quienes le habrían puesto una pistola en la cabeza para obligarlo, porque no me explico qué cosa se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza para venir. ¡Y para colmo estaba hablando con una chica! ¡Solo le faltaba sonreír! De pronto se me ocurrió una brillante idea relacionada con los brownies, así que decidí ponerme rápidamente manos a la obra.

El chico de antes, que al parecer creía que me faltaba un tornillo, cogió uno de los cuadraditos de chocolate cuando vio que me daba la vuelta. Pobre iluso, no se había dado cuenta de que había colocado un espejo en una parte de la cocina para tenerlos bien vigilados. Me di la vuelta girando sobre mis talones y le espeté con un grito:

-¡Pero no te he dicho que los dejaras en paz!

Probablemente la luz de la cocina se reflejaba en mis gafas, proporcionándome ese aspecto tan temible que tienen algunos personajes de los animes, porque el chico saltó y se pegó contra la pared.

-¡Jo, Yolei, cómo eres!

Por alguna razón me sorprendí de que Davis Motomiya se acordara de mi nombre. Lo cierto es que pensaba que no gozaba de la memoria y otras facultades del cerebro. Ya en el jardín de infancia supe la clase de persona que era cuando me robó mis lápices de colores y me pegó con una flauta de madera. Recuerdo que estaba pintando un bodegón y tuve que terminarlo a lápiz, dando la impresión de que las frutas estaban podridas. Luego yo le vacié un cubo de pintura en la cabeza. Que tuviera unos intensos deseos de venganza no quita el hecho de que actuara justamente. Además, era una pobre niña que no le había hecho mal a nadie, maldita sea. Después de este incidente podría haber tomado una actitud menos prejuiciosa hacia Davis, lo admito, pero me parece indudable que el niño sigue teniendo cuatro años. Solo que ahora cree que por estar en el equipo de futbol va a tener a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies. Odio ver como se hace el interesante delante de ellas, pavoneándose con el balón, probablemente el único talento que tendría junto al atarse las cordoneras de los zapatos.

Me he quedado muy a gusto soltando esta parrafada, por cierto.

-Que yo sepa esta no es tu casa –me reprochó con tono infantil, y de pronto me sentí como si ambos volviéramos al jardín de infancia.

-Esta es la casa de mis amigas, y yo me encargo de la comida –expliqué con voz autoritaria y tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Seguro que te los zamparás todos, eres una comilona –siguió atacando el muy insensato.

-¿Comilona yo? –Me indigné. Era bien cierto que tenía una gran sensibilidad culinaria, pero nunca me ponía a comer como una energúmena, cosa que, por cierto, solía hacer él constantemente. Y, por supuesto, no me los iba a comer todos, le daría uno a mi querido Ken-. ¡Mira quién habla!

El abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedó sin argumentos. Algo bueno de discutir con Davis es que es muy fácil ganarle, pues el chico, como ya he dicho, es tontito del bote. Salió de la cocina con aire de derrota y fue a bailar a la pista con una de las chicas. ¡Qué gracia me hacía al bailar! Movía el cuerpo sin el más mínimo sentido del ritmo, sin percatarse de que hacía el más completo ridículo. No pude evitar reír a carcajadas, y cuando él se percató de que me estaba fijando en él, me sacó de la lengua, cual niño de cinco años, y se alejó de la pista de baile con la cara enrojecida por la verguenza.

Metí todos los brownies de nuevo al horno y saqué una tarrina gigante de helado del frigorífico (las chicas siempre tenemos una, porque el helado es el mejor amigo de la depresión femenina). Cuando estuvieron bien calentitos, los saqué del horno, uno a uno, y los fui sirviendo en un plato junto a su respectiva bola de helado.

-¡Ey, los brownies ya están listos! –avisé después de poner un par de platos en una bandeja: uno para mi, y otro para Ken.

Como había previsto, Ken no se había sumado a aquella avalancha de personas hambrientas, quedándose sentado en el sofá, ¡y solo! Ahora era mi oportunidad. Me lancé con decisión, estando a punto de tropezarme con una maldita silla que alguien había dejado en medio de la pista de baile (¿es qué planeaban hacer un estriptis?), pero por fortuna Ken no se percató de aquel hecho. Al fin me senté junto a él, su cortina de pelo negro tapando su hermoso rostro.

-Hola, Ken, me preguntaba si querías un brownie de chocolate.

No solo me temblaba la voz en ese momento, también la mano que sostenía el plato. ¿Cómo podía animarle con tanta efusividad en el campo de futbol y ahora quedarme trabada al ofrecerle comida?

Ken se dio la vuelta, lentamente, y miró el plato. Y luego a mí. Y luego al plato. Y luego a mí otra vez.

Mi cara probablemente era un tomate parlante con gafas en ese momento.

-No –respondió secamente.

Sentí como si una nube hubiera empezado a descargar unas fuertes precipitaciones sobre mí, pero no me rendí. Yo era intrépida e inteligente, era diferente a todas las demás chicas que le habían pedido salir y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna forma.

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta? –Pregunté con valentía.

-Bien.

-Oye, hoy en el partido lo has hecho genial –le comenté. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en comenzar por ahí?

-Lo sé –respondió.

-Es increíble cómo haces esos amargos tan espectaculares –continué, casi gritando para evitar que mi voz temblara.

-Amago –me corrigió Ken.

Entonces fue como si la tormenta lanzara un rayo que me dejó tiesa. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, completamente vacía. Trataba de que apareciera algo, de que una luz se encendiera en mi cabeza. Pero lo único que surgió en el triste blancor fue un pomelo lo con expresión de profunda frustración. Sentí miedo y me levanté del asiento, arrepintiéndome en el acto. Pero no podía volver a sentarme. Le parecería tonta.

Anduve taciturnamente por el pasillo de la casa mientras los avioncitos de papel de los chicos volaban sobre mi cabeza. Uno de ellos fue a parar a mi nariz, pero me importó un pimiento. Todo eso estaba en un segundo plano, pues el arrepentimiento estaba matándome por dentro como el moho al queso.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que fui a la habitación donde se encontraban mis amigas, las cuales estaban comentando entre risitas las significativas miradas fugaces que habían presenciado aquella tarde o eligiendo un vestuario más provocativo. Cuando me vieron y les conté mis penas no reaccionaron como hubiera querido; se mostraron realistas en exceso.

-Es que, Yolei, has ido a por Ken, no a por un chico cualquiera –me consoló Yoko-. Ese chico es inalcanzable.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, querida amiga –gruñí.

-Solo estoy diciéndote la verdad para que luego no te desilusiones.

Me tomé bastante mal sus palabras, pero razonando un poco llegué a la conclusión de que tenía mucha razón. Mi amiga solo se preocupaba por mí.

De repente Davis entro a la habitación, provocando gritos y risitas entre las chicas.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estábais aquí –dijo rojo de la vergüenza… o de la lujuria, creo yo.

-Sí, claro –reí-. Estoy segura de que sabías a lo que venías.

-¿A qué? –Inquirió, haciéndose el inocente.

Y ni corta ni perezosa, porque a ese tipo de gente hay que decirle las cosas a la cara, me puse delante de él y le solté lo siguiente:

-Oh, no finjas que has llegado aquí por casualidad, sé cuáles son tus intenciones, Davis Motomiya. ¡Has venido aquí para arrebatarnos nuestra virginidad, depravado!

-¡No! –Exclamó, dolido y avergonzado… aunque para mí esa vergüenza solo significaba que sabía que le había descubierto-. Además, jamás haría eso contigo, fea.

-¡Y tú eres un enano! –ataqué, y debo decir que fue un ataque bien justificado, pues el chico era medio palmo más bajo que yo-. Pero no tengo tiempo para discusiones y tú tienes que salir de aquí, porque mis amigas están casi desnudas.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de hablar contigo –respondió-. Además, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

Cuando se largó las chicas comenzaron a comparar sus atributos, tratando de averiguar quién de ellas había sido la que había hecho sonrojar a Davis. Yo estaba indignada. ¿Fea? Me miré a un espejo y me gustó lo que vi. Era una chica inteligente y con personalidad. Que Davis dijera que yo era fea solo podía interpretarse como algo bueno, pues él era el centro de todos los males, incluido el mal gusto. Ya lo dice el dicho, "no le des perlas a los cerdos".

Quizás el chico no era tan despreciable después de todo; cuando discutía con él veía más claramente cuáles eran mis propias virtudes al compararme con él, y aquella conversación había conseguido que recuperara repentinamente la confianza en mí misma. ¿Y si lo intentaba otra vez? ¿Y si le decía a Ken, de una vez por todas, que saliera con ella? Aquella idea me pareció tan loca y tan atrayente que no pudo pensar objetivamente. Me lancé de nuevo por el pasillo, esquivando alegremente los avioncitos de papel, destrozando en mis manos aquellos que trataban de impedirme que llegara a mi objetivo. Ahora estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, lo que me recordó a un sueño que había tenido. En él Ken estaba mirando a la luna mientras sorbía un poco de champagne, cuando de repente reparaba en mí y abría mucho los ojos y la boca, porque no había visto a la muchacha más hermosa del mundo. Yo no me sentía cohibida en el sueño; me desplazaba con elegancia, sonriendo al impresionado chico, y entonces todo parecía un anuncio de perfumes.

-Ken, quiero decirte algo –dije con decisión al pararme a sus espaldas, porque el recuerdo del sueño me había dado nuevas energías-. Me gustas desde hace años y no puedo seguir ignorando estos sentimientos. Me harías muy feliz si decidieras, a partir de hoy, ser mi novio.

Pero entonces una mamarracha apareció de la nada y se lanzó de un salto al regazo de mi príncipe. Solo pude observar, entre confundida y consternada, cómo le comía la boca mientras sujetaba con las manos temblorosas los brownies recién horneados.


	2. Intento sobreponerme

Como todas las de mi edad, era una chica de carácter inestable, así que después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta esperaba sumirme en un estado de profundo pesimismo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, me tomé el asunto con sorprendente entereza. Cierto era que no había visto la luz del sol durante el fin de semana, pero aquello fue debido a la vergüenza que pasé en la fiesta y no al hecho de que Ken me rechazara. Supongo que tengo un mecanismo de defensa oculto, que, en el fondo, sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacer esa declaración.

Así que comencé la semana con optimismo, sintiendo que había alcanzado las expectativas idóneas; ni demasiado altas, para evitar futuras decepciones, ni demasiado bajas, para que pudiera tener las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando por Ken.

Dediqué una sonrisa ponzoñosa a la novia de Ken cuando pasé por su lado. Pobre necia, no duraría ni dos semanas hasta que Ken se diera cuenta de su mediocridad.

-Yolei, ¿dónde has estado? –Me preguntó Yoko al verme.

Me senté en mi pupitre, colgué mi mochila y me dispuse a contarle con total tranquilidad lo sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera soltar palabra me interrumpió.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo! –Exclamó, completamente radiante; me resultó decepcionante que solo me echara de menos por mi poca común capacidad de escuchar-. Estoy con alguien.

-Oh, me alegro por ti, Yoko –respondí sin poder evitar sentirme ligeramente pisoteada-. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Ella soltó una risita, se serenó rápidamente y bajó la cabeza para que solo lo pudiéramos oírlo nosotras dos.

-Davis Motomiya.

-¡Qué! –grité, poniéndome de pie y dirigí la vista hacia el susodicho, que en ese instante se giró, mirándome estúpidamente mientras sostenía un lápiz entre los dientes. Me senté al notar que Yoko tocaba mi brazo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada recriminatoria a Davis, quien, evidentemente, no comprendió-. Pero si es idiota.

-¡Qué! –Exclamé, poniéndome en pie y mirando a l susodicho, que en ese instante se giró, mirándome estúpidamente mientras sostenía un lápiz entre los dientes. Me senté al notar que Yoko tocaba mi brazo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada recriminatoria a Davis, quien, evidentemente, no comprendió-. Pero si es idiota.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado extrema. Bueno no, no lo estaba, solo describía la realidad. Además, no me hacía ninguna gracia compartir las tardes de los viernes con él. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantarlo en clase.

-Para nada –se indignó Yoko-. Entre él y yo hay una conexión que tú no eres capaz de percibir. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-No sabía que te tuvieras en tan baja autoestima.

-Oh, Yolei –dijo con fastidio-, sé que estás enfadada porque a ti te rechazó Ken, pero no tienes porqué pagarlo conmigo.

-Solo estaba siendo realista –me defendí-. Al igual que tú al decirme que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Ken.

No volvimos a hablar durante el resto de la clase, ni si quiera nos dirigimos la mirada. Conozco a Yoko desde el jardín de infancia y tengo que decir que ya entonces su carácter rivaliza con el mío en cuanto a cabezonería. Me parece que eso, junto con la insana tendencia a crearnos unas expectativas desorbitadas, fue lo que hizo que nos convirtiésemos en las mejores amigas. Pero no sería justo para mi no añadir una observación: mientras ella gozó de un trato consentido por parte de sus ricachones padres, yo he tenido que comprobar por mí misma lo que es el sufirimiento al tener que trabajar en la tienda de mi madre cuando quería salir a divertirme (sanamente, por supuesto. Esto es algo que mi madre ha tardado en comprender). Así que mientras ella apoya sus esperanzas en su cara bonita, yo lo hago en el esfuerzo continuo. No la estoy pintando como la mejor persona del mundo, peor es una buena amiga, solo que últimamente está algo atontada por culpa de los chicos. Esto se evidenció una vez más cuando informó al resto de las chicas (las cuales habíamos conocido este año y yo todavía no me había aprendido sus nombres) de su noviazgo con Davis, algo que inicialmente iba a mantener en secreto.

El chico fue hacia ella en cuanto lo mencionó, como un lobo a punto de devorar a un conejito; entonces las chicas acordaron que ambos formaban una pareja perfecta y el rostro de Davis se tornó de un intenso rojo. Como ya he dicho antes, estoy segura de que el enrojecimiento de su rostro no se debe a los sentimientos de vergüenza, sino a su incontrolable lujuria. ¡Cómo me iba a creer yo que estuviera tan repentinamente enamorado de Yoko! El amor a primera vista de las películas no existe, se va intensificando poco a poco a medida que conoces a la persona, y estoy segura de ni si quiera conocía el nombre de mi amiga.

Acordamos en salir en grupo con la abominable parejita por la tarde. Yo, como siempre, fui la primera en llegar, pues la puntualidad es una de las cosas que más valoro. Yoko, por el contrario, piensa ahora que es de mala educación llegar demasiado pronto. Creo que estas nuevas amigas me están cambiando a Yoko. ¡Qué tiene de educado hacer esperar a tu acompañante! Tuve que esperar media hora a que llegaran las emperatrices del buen gusto. No tuve qué preguntar el motivo de su tardanza: todas llevaban minifalda, tacones y maquillaje hasta las orejas. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta al verlas. Parecían salidas del circo.

-¡Yolei! –Me saludó Yoko con una sonrisa. Seguramente el maquillaje se le habría metido por los oídos y le habría llegado al cerebro, haciéndolo olvidar todo lo acontecido en el colegio.

-Llevo media hora esperando –me quejé en silencio.

-Hemos estado arreglándonos un poco, como verás –respondió una de las chicas, que se asemejaba a un cruce entre una geisha y un zombie-. ¡Tenemos que ir a recoger a Davis, vamos!

Nos dirigimos al campo de fútbol. Yo sentía un poco de vergüenza porque había hombres que nos miraban constantemente. El resto de las chicas parecían encantadas; seguramente las tontas pensaban que atraían la atención por su belleza.

-Oye, Yoko, ¿no crees que os habéis pasado con el maquillaje? –Pregunté, aprovechando el buen ánimo de mi amiga.

-¿Cómo? –respondió Yoko, ligeramente asustada; pero al ver al resto vestidas de la misma manera recobró el tono -. Es como una chica de nuestra edad debe ir arreglada.

Afortunadamente me abstuve de contestarle algo realmente hiriente.

Davis esperaba sentado en una escalera, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. Al parecer pensó que estaba soñando cuando llegamos, porque agitó la cabeza como si dudara de lo que veía ante él; lo único bueno de aquello era que Yoko estaba tan horrible que Davis no tendría la necesidad de abusar de ella.

Quizás era que estaba demasiado enfadada con Yoko como para ver con criticismo a Davis, ya que en esos momentos me parecía que estaba tímido y no lujurioso. Se sonrojaba continuamente y miraba nerviosamente a las chicas que reían a sus espaldas y comentaban obsecinades sobre la pareja. Yoko fingía que también sentía vergüenza, pero yo sabía que cada vez que agachaba la cabeza sonreía con satisfacción. Al menos podía divertirme viendo a Davis en esa situación tan incómoda.

Decidimos ir al cine a ver una película de terror. El título estaba escrito en lenguaje SMS para atraer a la audiencia infantil, pero a mí me parecía una imbecilidad. La película hacía honor al título (¿Pero no tenías una linterna? ¡Quítate los tacones, boba! ¿Por qué si estás tan asustada no te aseguras de mirar si hay alguien acechando en la siguiente habitación? ¡Si hasta se le ve la capa, está diciendo a gritos que te fijes en él!). El caso es que me aburría como una ostra y tenía envidia del resto de las chicas, que se lo pasaban a lo grande saltando en sus butacas y asustándose mutuamente. Giré la cabeza para ver a los dos tortolitos, que se habían sentado unas filas más atrás, y me alegré de ver que Davis estaba hundido en su butaca, con el rostro empalidecido y la boca ligeramente abierta. Justo igual que cuando fuimos al toda la clase en tercero de primaria. SI no hubiera estado Yoko, me habría burlado de él y luego hubiéramos acabado vaciándonos los cubos de palomitas en la cabeza. Mi amiga parecía ser la que estaba más asustada, porque gritaba como una posesa y se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Todo era una patraña, por supuesto; Yoko y yo solíamos ver películas de terror y ya no teníamos esa capacidad de sorpresa que si teníamos antes, cuando los pájaros de Hitchcock nos provocaban pesadillas nocturnas –bueno, y a mí me siguen acechando en mis sueños con sus miradas asesinas y afilados picos-, así que todo lo que hacía era para llamar la atención de Davis. Pero aquella táctica le resultó fallida, porque lo único que conseguía era asustar todavía más a Davis. Yo me lo pasaba en grande viendo como el chico sufría y mi amiga disfrutaba de esa conexión tan especial de la que hablaba.

-¡Qué miedo he pasado! –declaró Yoko cuando acabó la película, acercándose considerablemente a Davis, quien miraba compungido al suelo, evidentemente recreando algunas de las imágenes más terroríficas de la película.

-¿Tú has pasado miedo, Davis? –siguió Yoko, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Eh –Davis levantó la vista-, no era tan terrorífica como me han dicho.

-Eres tan valiente.

Davis rió por lo bajo.

-Chicas, tenemos que irnos un momento–anunció Yoko con entusiasmo, cogiendo el brazo de un sorprendido Davis.

La chica que parecía una geisha-zombie abrió la boca, captando un mensaje, y luego se giró lentamente hacia el resto de las chicas, con la boca todavía abierta. Estas las abrieron a su vez, quedándose completamente estáticas. Yo pensaba que estaban viendo quien de todas tenía los dientes más blancos, así que me asusté mucho cuando empezaron a gritar como unas locas justo cuando la pareja cruzaba la calle, consiguiendo lo que la película no había hecho.

-¡No me puedo creer que lo vayan a hacer! –Exclamó una embutida en algo parecido a un corsé mientras agitaba los brazos. Por lo que había leído en sus carpetas de chicos guapos y desnudos, se llamaba Keiko..

-No creo que vayan a hacer…" eso" –contesté yo como si fuera obvio-. Como mucho se darán un beso. No están preparados todavía.

-No, está claro que lo van a hacer–repuso la muchacha con una sonrisa incrédula y revoloteando los ojos, como si hablara con una estúpida. No hace falta decir que odié completamente ese gesto -. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ella!

-Tienen catorce años –contesté.

-Precisamente por eso, Yolei, porque no somos unos niños –entonces la risa de la chica se volvió más burlona-. No sé cuando esperas hacerlo tú.

-Pues cuando sea el momento –me enfurruñé-. No entiendo porqué perder la virginidad a los catorce años sea algo de lo que alegrarse.

Ella no contestó, pero miró a las demás y todas se rieron a la vez. De mí.

-Conozco a Yoko desde que iba al jardín de infancia y sé que no lo hará –respondí apretando los puños en un intento de no perder la calma-. Es lanzada, pero no para eso.

-Eso habrá que verlo –dijo con su envenenada simpatía.

No intercambiamos ninguna palabra hasta que vinieron ellos, solo alguna que otra mirada de desdén. Yo estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Keiko. Era cierto que sabía más cosas de Yoko que ellas, pero ahora había cambiado tanto… Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no pasara eso, por el bienestar de mi amiga y para callarle la boca a Keiko.

Y así pasó, pero los motivos eran muy diferentes de los esperados. No lo habían hecho. Ni si quiera se habían dado un beso. Eso estaba muy claro porque ambos caminaban muy separados. Yoko estaba visiblemente enfurruñada, mientras que Davis se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y se entretenía pateando una lata para no mirar a la chica, lo cual la enfureció todavía más.

Yo quería preguntarle qué había pasado, pero recordé que estaba cabreada con ella y me contuve. Keiko y la geisha-zombie la recibieron preocupadas, pero Yoko no soltó palabra.

-Eh, tú, ¿qué la has hecho? –ataqué a Davis en silencio, cuando las otras no nos miraban. Necesitaba que me lo reafirmara.

-Nada –respondió simplemente.

-¿Así que nada, eh? –sonreí-. Bien, porque como le hagas algo puedes ir despidiéndote de tus piernas.

-Tus amigas no piensan lo contrario –suspiró Davis-. Espera, ¿por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

-Porque soy una autoridad moral superior –respondí muy satisfecha.

-Te lo tienes muy creído, Yolei –gruñó Davis.

-Puede ser. Pero al menos no me jacto de lo que no tengo como tú. Quizás esto te cause un trauma, Davis, pero Ken es mucho mejor jugador de futbol que tú.

Davis se volvió a quedar sin argumentos, como era de costumbre, así que tuvo que hacer uso de su imaginación y tirarme unas piedrecitas.

-¡Eh, para! –me quejé.

Cogí una piedrecita al vuelo y se la devolví, acertando entre los ojos.

-¡Hasta yo tengo más puntería que tú! –grité triunfante.

-Ahora verás –dijo cogiendo otro puñado de piedrecitas, pero justo cuando las iba a tirar se quedó congelado.

El resto de las chicas había dejado de cuchichear y ahora nos miraban con curiosidad. Davis y yo dejamos al instante nuestro jueguecito, porque Yoko había reiniciado la marcha hecha un basilisco.

-Espera, Yoko –grité, pero sin atreverme a acercarme a ella, pues el resto la habían rodeado formando una barrera infranqueable que se desplazó con ella hasta perderse en las transitadas calles de Odaiba.

Pestañeé varias veces, sin creerme todavía la situación. Entonces me giré hacia Davis con enfado y le espeté:

-¡Ve y diles que es un malentendido!

-¿Qué? –el chico dio un paso atrás-. ¿Por qué yo?

-¡Eres su novio, tonto del bote!

-¿Pero no se suponía que tú querías que no fuera tras ella? –inquirió, confundido.

-No quería que hicierais eso, pero tampoco quiero que piense que tu y yo… -me callé, pues incluso era inconcebible emplear las palabras.

¿Davis y yo? ¡Puaj!


	3. Trabajo en conjunto

Davis, como rematado idiota que era, no prestó atención a mis sugerencias, y al día siguiente Yoko y él ya habían cortado. La pobre estaba los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado toda la noche. En cambio, Davis hacía gala de su habitual insensibilidad masculina importándole un rábano aquel acontecimiento; comentaba como si no hubiera pasado nada el mundial de fútbol con sus amigos, reía a carcajadas cada vez que alguien decía un chiste grosero y era el que más disfrutaba en las guerras de tizas. Cada vez que uno de sus amigos mencionaba a Yoko él trataba de cambiar de tema, lo cual hacía que Yoko apoyara la cabeza en el cristal y llorara silenciosamente, víctima del primer desamor. Yo quería estar junto a ella para abrazarle y decirle decirle que Davis no la merecía, porque, aunque a veces me cabree con ella, los recuerdos del pasado siempre nos acaban uniendo. Desafortunadamente, la arpía de Keiko se me adelantó. Me quedé pegada cerca de la puerta, pudiendo oír la conversación que mantenían:

-No te preocupes, cariño. Luego iremos a tomar un café y se te olvidará todo.

¿Café? Yoko siempre había odiado el café.

-Es que duele tanto –dijo entre lágrimas mi amiga.

-No sé a quién se le ocurre –la voz de Keiko se volvió de repente más ponzoñosa-. Flirtear con el novio de tu mejor amiga.

Apreté fuertemente los puños, pues estuve a punto de entrar a la clase y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Es raro –sollozó-. Yolei siempre ha odiado a Davis, no me explico cómo puede de repente… No, debe ser un malentendido. Aunque está claro que a Davis ya no le importo, y eso es lo importante –y volvió a descomponerse en lágrimas.

-Que se fastidie, es un niñato que no te merece. Y si quieres mi opinión acerca de Yolei, me parece que no es de fiar. Siempre está tratándote como si fueras una niña, cuando ella no es muy madura que digamos. Y, para colmo, te hace esto.

-¿Co-cómo? Pero si Yolei lo odia. Ni si quiera quería que estuviera con él.

Keiko suspiró, y probablemente pensó que ella sabía mucho más de la vida que cualquiera de nuestra edad, porque dijo lo siguiente:

-¿Y por qué crees que te dijo que no te acercaras a él? Porque a ella le gustaba. Todas vimos que había algo entre ellos, incluso tú.

No pude reprimirme más; entré a la clase dando un portazo y me paré frente a ellas, mirando a Keiko despectivamente.

-¡Entre Davis y yo no hay nada! –Le espeté-. No la creas, Yoko,

Yoko tenía los ojos en lágrimas. Keiko no dijo palabra alguna, solo me miró como si tratara con una lunática. En esos momentos mis gafas habían resbalado un poco por mi nariz y mi cabello estaba sin peinar, así que era un poco cierto que tenía aspecto de chiflada, pero eso no excusaba su comportamiento. Hasta Davis y los chicos dejaron de jugar. Yo aproveché el momento para ordenarle que viniera. Sorprendentemente, el chico no se mostró rebelde conmigo y vino a mí con cierto miedo, provocando las risitas de sus amigos.

-Díselo.

-No hay nada entre Yolei y yo –dijo mirándome más a mí que a Yoko

-¿Lo ves?

-Bueno, está claro que esto te aclara muchas dudas, Yoko –rió Keiko-. Me voy a la cantina, te estaré esperando allí- salió de la clase, dejándonos a mí y a Yoko cara a cara, al fin.

-¿No te creerás lo que dice, verdad? –Inquirí-. Es una estúpida.

-No la insultes –me contestó-. No la conoces. Ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

-¿Insinúas que yo no lo he hecho? Siempre estoy tratando de protegerte y lo sabes.

-¡No! –exclamó, enfadada-. Sé como piensas. Tú me das consejos porque te crees superior o me tienes por estúpida.

-¿Cómo? –Mi lástima por Yoko repentinamente se transformó en indignación. Solía pasar mucho últimamente-. Esto es el colmo.

-No, es la verdad–contraatacó-. ¿Por qué no podías alegrarte y apoyarme cuando te dije que tenía una relación con Davis?

Davis, que había estado completamente fuera de lugar durante nuestra conversación, dirigió la vista a las cordoneras de sus zapatillas cuando Yoko mencionó su nombre.

-¡Porque es un estúpido y creo que te mereces algo mejor, te lo he dicho mil veces!

-¡Eh! –Se quejó Davis-. Que estoy aquí.

-¡Silencio Davis, no te metas en nuestra conversación!

-¡Pero me acabas de insultar!

- Siempre estáis jugando, como si fuérais amigos de toda la vida. –Expresó Yoko con desdén-. Me parece que cada vez estoy más de acuerdo con Keiko con eso de que no lo consideras un completo idiota –remató, y no supe si lo decía en serio o solo para enfadarme.

-Al contrario –salté-, somos enemigos de toda la vida.

-Es verdad –concordó rápidamente Davis.

Pero Yoko se fue, más dolida si cabe. Pero eso a mí ya no me importaba porque había herido mi dignidad.

Me di por vencida y me senté lo más lejos que pude de ella durante el resto de la clase. Esta se me hizo eterna, a pesar de que para variar el profesor presentó un nuevo alumno a la clase. Era un chico llamado Juro, y tenía toda la pinta de haber salido de la cárcel; tenía un cuerpo fornido y lleno de cicatrices y tatuajes y el pelo rapado al cero. Respondió al profesor con bastante mala educación, cosa que al parecer solo me molestó a mí, pues el resto lo consideró un acto de suma valentía. Además, nuestro profesor está tan desinteresado del mundo que no es ningún logro contestarle; de hecho, yo me dirijo con mucho menos respeto a él cuando exijo una segunda corrección de mis exámenes. Tanta fascinación provocó el nuevo, que cuando el profesor propuso de hacer un trabajo por parejas, todos querían tenerlo como compañero (excepto Ken, por supuesto, quien lamentablemente ahora lo sentía más distante que nunca). Así que, como nadie se podía de acuerdo, tuvo la brillante idea de elegir él mismo los grupos. Y tuvo la no menos maravillosa idea de ponerme junto a Davis.

De verdad, a veces me siento la protagonista de fanfic absurdo en el que se fuerzan las situaciones para que esté con la persona que menos deseo en el momento que menos deseo solo para regocijo del autor y los lectores. Y al parecer no eran los únicos que disfrutaba enormemente al verme en esta situación; cuando expresé enfáticamente mi deseo de trabajar junto a un tiranosaurio antes que con Davis, el profesor sonrió y me dijo elegantemente que me aguantara. Supongo que es su venganza por hacer tantas preguntas y reclamar tantas segundas correcciones.

Decidimos comenzar el trabajo en su casa. Su hermana, quien parecía una versión femenina y más adulta que Davis, nos recibió llena de desagrado, pues le fastidiamos su plan de quedar en la casa con unas amigas del club de fans de Matt Ishida, un chico de bachiller que tenía casi tantas fans como mi querido Ken (los chicos de aquí son unos seres inmaduros y brutos que no tienen en cuenta los sentimientos ajenos, por lo que es normal que nos emocionemos cada vez que alguien esquiva esta regla general). A los dos minutos ya estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Davis sobre cosas sin importancia, cosa que hizo que le tuviera mucho respeto.

-¿Quién es ella, tu novia? –Preguntó dirigiéndose justo antes de salir de la casa con una pancarta de un chico rubio con ojos azules envuelto en un enorme corazón.

-¿Qué? ¡No, qué asco! –me indigné.

Eso hizo que yo también le cayera muy bien, porque al poco tiempo estuvimos hablando de lo insoportable que era Davis. El chico tuvo que cerrarle la puerta en las narices a la pobre Jun para que termináramos nuestra conversación.

-¡Cuando vuelva a casa te la vas a cargar, Davis! –gritó desde el otro lado. Luego dulcificó su tono-: Encantada de conocerte, Yolei, pásate por aquí cuando quieras.

-Me cae muy bien tu hermana –le comenté a Davis.

-Es una tonta –repuso el chico con fastidio.

-Eso lo único que hace es reafirmar lo interesante que es tu hermana, ¿sabes? Ya sabes, como eres el centro del mal gusto… -y me reí de mi propio comentario.

Necesitaba disfrutar un poco después de mi discusión con Yoko, y no había otra cosa más divertida que meterme con Davis.

-Pues tú no eres precisamente una reina de la belleza con esa falda y esas gafas de abuela –replicó el muy atrevido.

-Para tu información, estoy siguiendo la moda de occidente –y le saqué la lengua. Davis siempre conseguía sacar mi lado más infantil-. Y es imposible que pienses que yo iba mejor que las chicas el otro día –me sorprendí a mí misma sacando de nuevo el tema tabú. A veces pasa que, inconscientemente, siempre terminas sacando el tema de conversación más desagradable, como si en lo más profundo de nuestra mente se encontrara un deseo masoquista.

-No estaba muy guapa ese día –admitió Davis.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? –pregunté.

-Nada, ya te he dicho que nada.

-Ya comprendo –dije al ver cómo sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono ligeramente rojizo-. Siempre haces esas cosas con el balón para impresionar a las chicas, pero a la hora de la verdad te escondes detrás del balón.

-No es eso –se defendió el muchacho-. No es culpa mía. Yo no pensaba que fuerais todas tan complicadas. No quiero hablar más de esto.

Había pasado de ver a Davis como un lujurioso adolescente a verlo como un inexperto en el tema sexual. Ahora podía deleitarme imaginando como trataba de rehuir de un beso de Yoko.

Subimos por las escaleras con cierta dificultad, pues había toda clase de objetos desperdigados por ella. Yo casi estuve a punto de tropezarme con una pelota de tenis, pero Davis me sujetó a tiempo.

-Gracias –dije. Al percatarme de que estaba siendo amable con él cambié de tono-: ¿por qué dejas todas estas cosas por aquí? Tu hermana podría matarse.

-Ella también deja sus cosas por aquí.

-¿Y por qué no lo recoges? ¿Es que no tienes padres? –dije en tono de burla. Pero decidí no tocar más el tema al ver que Davis no contestaba.

Su habitación no podía estar mucho mejor ordenada que el resto de la casa. Si en la escalera tenías que saltar y dar volteretas para esquivar los obstáculos, en la habitación de Davis no tenías más remedio que nadar entre los trastos. No tuvimos más remedio que apartar las cosas para hacer espacio, pues era el único lugar dónde llegaba la conexión a Internet. Yo cogí una escoba y comencé a repartir escobazos para hacer más corta la tarea.

-Ey, para ya –se quejó Davis cuando le di con el palo de la escoba sin querer.

-Es para acabar cuanto antes. Además, no pienso tocar tu ropa interior con las manos desnudas.

-Pero vas a… Oh, maldita sea, no.

Y se lanzó a coger tan rápidamente algo que no tuvo tiempo de ver qué era. Asomé la cabeza por encima del hombro de Davis para verlo detenidamente: era un tren de juguete.

-¿Todavía juegas con esas cosas? –me interesé.

Davis pegó un salto y escondió de nuevo el tren.

-No, hace tiempo que no –se apresuró a decir.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Davis, ya sé que sigues siendo un niño.

-Seguro que tú todavía conservas a tus barbies.

-Las tiré hace siglos –respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pero a Ken no.

Por alguna razón no me gustó aquello. Quizás era porque estaba acostumbrada a jugar con ventaja con Davis, ya que él no es muy espabilado, y que tuviera esos breves momentos de lucidez me desconcertaba.

-Vamos a hacer el trabajo –puse mi portátil en una mesita de plástico y me conecté a la señal-. Nuestro tema es "Las tendencias demográficas actuales".

-No suena muy divertido –gruñó Davis.

Tras estar dos horas buscando información y elaborando gráficas, sentí que no daba para más. Davis se había rendido mucho antes que yo: ahora dormía con el libro de sociales sobre la cabeza.

-¡Davis! –grité, despertándole al instante.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –Saltó de repente, mirando asustado a todos lados.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Estabas durmiendo –le informé-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? No pienso trabajar más de la cuenta, ¿sabes?

-Podrías haber sido más delicada. Ni mi despertador me da esos sustos –bostezó-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media.

-¡Oh, maldita sea! –Exclamó mientras buscaba el mando de la televisión-. Me voy a perder "Crimen y Penitencia".

-Oh, ¿tú también estás enganchado? –Pregunté, sorprendiéndome de que compartiéramos algo en común-. Me encanta el personaje de Carol.

-Carol es una pesada –respondió, y yo fruncí el entrecejo; ese chico no sabía respetar las opiniones ajenas-. En el capítulo de hoy va a morir un personaje.

Cenamos algo que había preparado Davis el día anterior. No sabía que era exactamente, pero estaba picante y podía ser digerible. No se lo dije, naturalmente. Luego vimos la televisión sin rechistar. Era sumamente extraño que compartiéramos un momento de felicidad.

Jun poco después de terminar la película y casi me obligó a quedarme a dormir allí.

-Hace mucho frío –dijo dejando la bufanda en la pechera-. En serio, a Davis no le importa dormir en el sofá.

-Sí que me importa –refunfuñó Davis.

-Gracias, pero tengo que ir a mi casa –contesté-. Tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas.

Creo que tras pronunciar "madre", la sonrisa de Jun se desvaneció por un milisegundo. Minutos antes de que me fuera mantuvieron una breve conversación en la cocina que pude oír gracias a mi oído prodigioso. Maldita sea mi curiosidad.

-He hablado con mamá.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No tiene planes de venir. Ya nos enviará dinero para pasar el mes.

-¿Y papá?

-Creo que sigue sin recuperarse.

-Podríamos llamarle.

-Ni hablar. Ya sabes cómo se puso la última vez.

-Pues yo pienso hacerlo.

-No seas idiota. Ve a despedir a Yolei y te sigo contando.

Davis salió de la cocina fingiendo normalidad, pero podía atisbar en sus ojos cierta emoción. Yo comencé a hablar, porque me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué opinas del nuevo?

-No me cae demasiado bien –respondió arrugando la nariz-. Sé cree muy mayor.

-Sí, me han dicho que su padre trabaja en un bar y le deja emborracharse hasta el coma etílico. No es algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

-Ya. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

*Comprendo que este capítulo pueda resultar algo aburrido, pero quería interacción entre Davis y Yolei, quería mostrar lo que ella no nos cuenta, y también presentar a Jaro y a Jun, personajes que tendrán cierta relevancia. El siguiente será más interesante.


	4. Motivos para odiar y ser odiada

Como había previsto, mi discusión con Yoko no supuso gran cosa, y al día siguiente mi amiga se me acercó con una tímida sonrisa ante la asombrada mirada de la manada de Keiko. Aunque su actitud parecía de disculpa, yo no me iba a conformar con tan poca cosa. Yo ya tenía pensado, mientras la chica se me acercaba, todo lo que debía decirme para darle mi perdón: _Yolei, ayer me dejé llevar demasiado por emocionalismos. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que herí tu sensibilidad al sugerir que te estabas enrollando con mi novio. ¿Me perdonas?_ Entonces yo le diría: _No te preocupes, Yoko_. _Puedo comprender que reaccionaras de esa manera al estar pasando por un momento tan difícil._La conversación concluiría con un amistoso abrazo y la promesa de que jamás nos pelearíamos por absurdeces. Y con un poco de suerte,Yoko se percataría de que la serpiente de Keiko había sido la causante de la pelea y la mandaría a freír espárragos. Porque ella es prescindible; en cambio, yo soy su amiga del alma y no podría vivir sin mí.

-Hola, Yolei, ¿te apetece venir con nosotros? –me dijo señalando a las pseudopijas, all equipo de futbol, al nuevo que parecía un expresidiario y a Davis, los cuales se habían amontonado en una esquina de la clase formando un círculo, probablemente el rincón más desprovisto de neuronas de la estancia, por encima del panal de abejas de la ventana y el acuario de peces muertos.

-¿Por qué? –Acerté a decir, posicionando mis gafas que se me habían resbalado de la impresión.

Entonces compuso una mueca de lástima y acercó un poco su boca a mi oído.

-Porque estás aquí sola.

-Estoy estudiando –respondí secamente.

-Venga, no seas tonta –y me agarró del brazo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me vi dejándome arrastrar por ella hacia el rincón del mal. Soy consciente de que Yoko no había dado muestras de arrepentimiento, y de que estaba actuando demasiado deprisa y mal, pero estaba demasiado aterrada ante la posibilidad de que las cosas no se arreglaran esta vez. Supongo que por eso fui tan flexible con ella. Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ella.

-Buenos días, Miyako –me saludó Keiko. Podría haberme llamado Yolei, como hacían todos, pero eso no me hubiera irritado lo suficiente-. Mira, este es Juro –el susodicho, que se estaba pasando un palillo por entre los dientes en ese momento, alzó la cabeza rápidamente, un gesto que me sugirió más amenaza que bienvenida.

-Ya lo sé, el profesor lo presentó ayer –me atreví a decir; lo cierto es que estaba empezando a sentirme un poco intimidada ante tal cantidad de gente desagradable.

-Cómo parecías tan distraída –respondió Keiko, mirando a Yoko furtivamente.

-Yolei parece que no está en este mundo a veces –se apresuró a decir Yoko, nerviosa-, pero es la chica más inteligente que conozco.

Eso le sentó como un balde de algua fría a Keiko. Arrugó el ceño y me sonrió al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Ah, ¿tú eres la empollona de la clase? –Preguntó Juro aplastando el palillo entre sus dientes.

-Se nota a leguas –Davis ya había activado el "modo línchame" de nuevo.

Keiko se echó a reír.

-Al menos no juego con mis camiones de juguete –contraataqué.

De repente todos estallaron en risas. No me divertí respondiéndole aquello a Davis. Esperaba reírme yo sola o sentirme satisfecha en mi interior por haber triunfado de nuevo sobre él, pero no que los demás se involucraran en algo que era entre Davis y yo. Juro fue el que tomó la iniciativa riendo a carcajada limpia hasta el punto de llorar. Keiko no rió con menos entusiasmo y tuvo que taparse la cara, pues había enrojecido y no quería que nadie la viera fea, al parecer. Yoko sí tenía buenas intenciones al reírse de Davis para vengarse, aunque igualmente me molestaba por alguna razón. El equipo de futbol y sus amigos más allegados también se les unieron, aunque pude percibir que estos últimos forzaban la risa para no sentirse desplazados.

¿Por qué me encontraba tan inquieta? Davis parecía realmente avergonzado y trataba de matarme con la mirada, pero se suponía que eso debía hacerme feliz. Traté un rato en darme cuenta, cuando Davis se levantó bruscamente y pateó una silla, que sentía algunos, no muchos, remordimientos por haber dicho aquello.

-El pequeño bebé se ha enfadado y va a jugar con sus juguetitos –se burló Juro. Sentí un inmenso asco por él, que se intensificó cuando una gota de saliva salió despedida de su boca a mis gafas.

-Motomiya, siéntate –ordenó el profesor, que se topó con Davis cuando este trataba de salir de la clase.

El profesor no tenía reparos a que alguien se fugara de clases en hora lectiva –cuantos menos hubiésemos, mejor-, pero disfrutaba enormemente cada vez que veía en apuros a cualquiera de su lista negra. Y Davis era el que más le dificultaba la corrección de sus exámenes por su ilegible caligrafía.

-Leeros de la página 200 a la página 205 –dijo el maestro, y acto seguido hundió la cabeza en su periódico y no la volvió a sacar hasta finalizadas las clases.

La gente continuó divirtiéndose durante el resto de la clase. Al profesor no le importó, ya que siempre traía sus tapones para los oídos y solo se quejaba cada vez que veía una noticia en el periódico que no era de su agrado. No lo sabía, pero era la víctima de las bromas de Juro, que cada dos por tres fingía el tic en el ojo o empleaba la voz monocorde que caracterizaba al profesor, causando la risa general.

Alguien me pasó una hoja en la que estaban apuntados los nombres de los que iban a salir en la tarde. Yo dudé unos instantes: muchos de los que estaban inscritos no los quería ver ni en pintura, pero Yoko me sonreía a pocos metros de mí, animándome a ir. Pensé entonces que si esperaba un poco, quizás tendría a Yoko discupándose por su error. Puse mi nombre rápidamente para no arrepentirme y lo pasé al siguiente.

Habíamos quedado todos en una nauseabunda calle repleta de basura, cristales rotos y vómitos. Yoko me había dicho que era un sitio secreto y que sería divertido, pero hacía horas que me había arrepentido de apuntarme. Como era frecuente, había sido la primera en llegar. Davis llegó pocos minutos después de mi, vestido con su chupa de cuero de llamas y sus goggles, algo que nunca me he terminado de explicar.

-¿Es que tienes que seguirme a todos lados? –me recriminó cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez estaba enfadado conmigo de verdad.

-He sido yo la que ha llegado antes, así que eso debería preguntártelo a ti –me defendí rápidamente; cada vez que hablaba con Davis activaba una especie de mecanismo de defensa que me hacía replicar porque sí.

-¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?

Ante eso mi el mecanismo no hizo efecto y me quedé callada. Me sentía incómoda porque era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con él en un error que había cometido, pero me negaba a decirlo delante de él.

Afortunadamente Yoko llegó para salvarme la vida. O eso pensaba yo.

-¡Hola! –Exclamó con una sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco a medida que me contemplaba de pies a cabeza-. ¿Pero no te he dicho que te pusieras algo bonito?

-Me gusta lo que llevo –miré con orgullo a mi vestido largo de amapolas y al bolso con estampado floral que hacía juego con él. Tras su inocente aspecto se encontraba un spray antivioladores.

-Sí, es cierto –frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Pero no crees que es un poco viejo? Yo quería verte con algo distinto.

Aunque tratara de camuflar ese hecho, era evidente que Yoko sentía vergüenza de mi. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando esta bajó un poco la cabeza cuando llegaron el resto de las chicas. Esas risitas que ni si quiera trataban de esconder al verme me pusieron de los nervios.

-Bonito vestido, Miyako –observó Keiko, quien volvía a parecer una salchicha zombie por el excesivo maquillaje y el estrecho vestido.

-Tú también estás muy guapa –comenté componiendo una ligera mueca de asco; me divirtió ver como eso la asustó ligeramente por unos segundos.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? –Preguntó Yoko para romper la tensión

-Vienen dentro de cinco minutos. Mira, tengo que contarte algunas cosas –y cogió a Yoko por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el oscuro callejón. Parecía una escena de película de terror, porque Keiko parecía un monstruo y yo veía en mi amiga Yoko la víctima de este. Dentro de poco la convertiría en una de las suyas.

Tuve que pasar un mal rato esperando junto al malhumorado de Davis y el resto de las chicas, quienes tenían el mismo peinado y casi diría que la misma ropa. Me reí un poco pensando que quizás compartirían nombre también.

Cuando Yoko emergió de la oscuridad, parecía ligeramente preocupada. Keiko nos observaba desde lo más profundo del callejón, su pálido rostro y sus ojos malévolos brillando en ella.

Los chicos armaron un escándalo al llegar, pero Juro, quien se había colocado un pañuelo en la cabeza cual pirata (cada vez se intensifica la sensación de que estoy en una fiesta de disfraces. Al menos eso explicaría por qué Yoko se ha sorprendido con mi atuendo), les mandó callar antes de entrar al callejón. Llevaban un par de bolsas con bebidas, y no era precisamente zumo de naranja.

-Mira, tengo que decirte una cosa, Yolei –me susurró Yoko. Yo me giré, contenta: al fin se disculparía, seríamos amigas de nuevo y nos marcharíamos de esta fiesta de locos.

-Dime.

-Parece que Keiko está un poco enfadada contigo desde el incidente del otro día.

-Me odia desde antes de aquello –arrugué mi nariz.

-Pero es que ayer, cuando hablamos y tú me dijiste que ella era una estúpida, resultó que te oyó –su voz se volvió entonces más trémula-: Estaría bien que te disculparas.

-Jamás –gruñí.

-Yolei, no seas infantil –suplicó-. Solo quiero que os llevéis bien.

-Pero es que resulta que yo no quiero entablar ninguna relación con ese tipo de persona.

Yoko se exasperó. No más que yo.

-Juzgas a la gente antes de conocerla.

-Ella tampoco fue muy simpática cuando te dijo que te apartaras de mí.

-Solo expresaba su opinión.

-Opinión que acabaste por compartir –tomé aire; ahora venía lo más importante del discurso-. ¿Sabes? Me dolió mucho que me dijeras que estaba liada con Davis.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser así de rencorosa? –Resopló- Yo solo quiero que lo pases bien. Si te pido esto es por tu bien, para que te integres.

Desvié la mirada un momento hacia el interior del callejón. Todos tenían un vaso de considerable tamaño en sus manos. Juro iba vaciando en cada uno de ellos una botella de líquido negro, para a continuación mezclarlo con otra de líquido azul entre risotadas. Los chicos también reían, pero no parecían muy convencidos. Davis miraba fijamente su vaso.

-Vamos, Davis, ahora es tu momento de demostrar que no eres un bebé –le apremió Juro, que en lugar de un palillo ahora sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

Al oír eso, Davis le dio un buen sorbo. Luego tuvo un amago de vomitar y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, pero al oír las risas del resto volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios. Mientras tanto, el resto aplaudía y le animaba a beber más.

-Es que yo no me quiero integrar con esta gente –sentencié, más convencida que nunca-. Si estoy aquí es porque estoy esperando a que me pidas perdón.

-¿Perdón? –bufó-. ¡Sabías perfectamente lo mal que me encontraba!

-Pero eso no quita que te comportaras como una idiota.

-¡Pues no pienso hacerlo! Estoy orgullosa de todo lo que hice. Y, además, a mí también me dolió verte jugar de esa manera con Davis.

Alguien me dio un vaso de plástico en ese momento. Lo apreté hasta destrozarlo y cortarme las manos con uno de sus bordes. Eso me ayudó a contenerme cuando dije:

-Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya –tiré el vaso al suelo y maldije en silencio.

-¡Eres tan arrogante que no ves que tú misma estás equivocada! –me gritó-. Te crees muy madura, pero en realidad solo eres una cría. Madura de una vez y date cuenta.

-El caso es –me di la vuelta- que para mí madurar no es… esto –señalé al resto, quienes estaban rojos y parecía que les salía humo por las orejas.

Y caminé hacia mi casa, girándome solo para ver el rostro lloroso e indignado de Yoko y a Davis arrodillado en el sucio suelo, que había comenzado a vomitar.

Necesitaba desfogarme de alguna manera y me alegré de quedar con Davis para seguir haciendo el trabajo. Sin duda me lo pasaría bien contradiciéndole y burlándome de él. Pero para mi desgracia, el chico estaba mucho menos animado que de costumbre. Hacía su trabajo en silencio, muy concentrado, cosa que me hizo pensar que probablemente tendría alguna enfermedad realmente grave. Ni si quiera se quejó cuando empecé a tirarle trozos de goma a la cara.

-Ah, hola, Yolei, no sabía que estabas aquí –me dijo Jun cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para irme-. No os he oído discutir.

-Sí, bueno, es que Davis está muy raro –le expliqué.

-¿Tú también lo has notado? –echó la vista al cuarto de Davis y suspiró-. Lo cierto es que últimamente hace cosas muy raras. Ayer mismo le vi tirando sus trenes. Jamás esperé que hiciera algo así.

No volví a hablar con Davis hasta que lo encontré un día en curiosas circunstancias. Había terminado la clase de gimnasia y yo había aprovechado para hablar con el profesor para que de alguna manera me subiera mi nota y ya de paso, evitarme encontrarme en la salida con Yoko. Golpeé la puerta del vestuario de los chicos, enfadada por la negativa del profesor a aumentarme la nota, y de repenté oí a Davis. Pegué un par de saltos hasta pegarme a la pared; a veces pasan cosas desagradables en los vestuarios de los chicos.

-¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!

-¿Davis?

-¡Eh, Yolei, necesito que me hagas un favor!

Entonces me contó que al parecer la señora de la limpieza había arrasado con todo, incluida su ropa de recambio. Estuve riéndome de él durante quince minutos. Fue uno de los momentos más divertidos que pasé tras mi discusión con Yoko.

-¡Yolei, no hace gracia!

-Déjame saborear un poco el momento –Y volví a reírme como una hiena encocada hasta que lo oí estornudar.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a buscar al profesor. Lo encontré en la salida del instituto, pero cuando me oyó gritar salió despavorido , el muy estúpido. Afortunadamente había alguien más en quien podía confiar.

-Ken, por favor, necesito tu ayuda –me sorprendí a mi misma hablándole con tanta naturalidad.

-Dime –sus ojos oscuros concentrados en mí, mis piernas convertidas en un flan de vainilla.

Se lo conté todo y el estuvo atento todo el tiempo, con sus hermosos ojos oscuros concentrados en mí. Me sentía tan halagada que en cualquier momento mis piernas fallarían, y entonces Ken me cogería, me diría que estuvo muy equivocado al rechazarme y nos fundiríamos en un beso de amor. Deliro, por supuesto, pero es que necesito amor en estos duros momentos. A pesar de que no pasó tal cosa, fue muy amable conmigo y me prestó un conjunto particularmente limpio y estiloso que Davis no merecía llevar. Desafortunadamente, llegaba tarde a sus clases de piano y no me acompañó hasta el baño de los chicos.

-Davis, aquí lo tienes –se lo dejé en la puerta, pues no tenía ninguna intención de entrar.

-Déjalo dentro.

-Ni hablar, es el vestuario de los chicos.

-¡Solo tienes que abrir una puerta! –Insistió el desagradecido.

-Te he dicho que no. ¿Quién te va a ver?

-Tú, por ejemplo.

-No tengo ningunas ganas de verte desnudo –repuse, asqueada.

-Venga, déjalo dentro, que me estoy congelando –hizo un nefasto intento de estornudo.

-¡Ah, espero que me pagues un desayuno!

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y dejé la bolsa dentro; quien sabe si hay cámaras escondidas en los vestuarios. Creo que he visto demasiadas películas de espías.

Cuando salió del vestuario yo me seguí metiéndome con él, pero él no se veía demasiado animado para contraatacar. Incluso me dio las gracias. Yo y Jun estábamos en lo cierto: a Davis lo habían abducido los extraterrestres.

Al día siguiente sabría los motivos de su comportamiento. Jaro, Yoko y el resto estaban dispuestos en círculo en una de las esquinas. Yo me había colocado todo lo lejos posible de ellos, pero eso no evitó que oyera su conversación por el escándalo que armaban.

-¿Crees que estará vivo?

-Desnudo y en invierno no es una buena combinación.

-Habrá cogido una toalla.

-¡Las quitamos todas!

Todos estallaron en risas, excepto los amigos del equipo de fútbol de Davis, quienes solo acertaban a sonreír con inseguridad.

-No le pasará nada, Davis es todo un hombretón –intervino de repente Juro en tono burlón-. Seguramente tendrá un camión a mano para ese tipo de situación.

Todos volvieron a reír escandalosamente.

-Eso de quitarle la ropa fue una gran idea, Jaro –dijo Keiko.

-Sí, se lo tiene bien merecido –concordó Yoko.

-Qué vengativa te has vuelto, no –rió Keiko-. Y todo eso por no querer besarte.

-Me humilló –dijo muy dolida Yoko.

-Todo hombre que desprecie una vagina solo puede ser un marica –sentenció Jaro cerrando los ojos. Luego los abrió un poco para ver como los otros reían su ingenioso comentario.

-Seguro que será todo muy divertido cuando se entere el director –salté de repente, provocando que todos callaran y dirigieran sus miradas hacia mí.

Tenía ganas de golpearlos a todos. No porque Davis me cayera bien, sino porque aquello era una injusticia.

-Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado –dijo Keiko rompiendo el inquietante silencio-. A nadie le gusta que critiquen a su novio.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Inquirió Yoko, mirándome entre entristecida y acusante.

-Davis es idiota –respondí-. Pero Jaro lo es mucho más.

El chico escupió el palillo al suelo y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

-Como digas algo te violaré hasta dejarte muerta.

Tristemente no puedo decir que tuviera una respuesta ingeniosa ante eso, ni tampoco que no hubiera sentido miedo. Ni si quiera me atreví a devolverle la mirada.

En ese momento entró Davis, con una bufanda y la nariz enrojecida de tanto estornudar. Todos volvieron a reír. Davis los miró entre la confusión y el temor.

Y entonces yo pude verlo en el jardín de su casa, mirando profundamente uno de sus trenes de juguete antes de tirarlos a la basura. Y, ahora sí, sentí pena por él. Pude comprenderlo más que a ningún otro en ese momento, así que me senté junto a él en la clase. Fue un momento pasajero, por supuesto, y no creo necesario detenerme demasiado aquí.

-¿Te apetece terminar el trabajo esta tarde? –dejé caer.

-No. He quedado –me respondió con voz ronca.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Con el nuevo?

-No lo sé.

No tuve más remedio que decírselo.

-Lo digo porque no parece que te trate muy bien.

Davis levantó la cabeza y me miró asustado, luego enfadado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Solo estaba siendo amable contigo –refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos y mirando a otro lado-. Ahora comprendo por qué nunca lo soy.

Me enfadé con Davis por su maleducada contestación, pero eso no hizo que pudiera evitar quitarle la vista cuando, uno por uno, todos le pusieron excusas para no salir con él. Se acercó a mí al cabo de unos minutos, con esa expresión de orgullo herido, y yo consideré prudente no comentar nada al respecto.

-Vamos a terminar ese trabajo –propuso.


	5. Menudo par de tontos somos

Nunca me importó especialmente hacerme notar entre los demás. Con Yoko, con una sola amiga, tenía más que suficiente, pero ser el objeto de burlas del resto no fue algo que me dejara indiferente. Me hubiera gustado decir que ser coherente conmigo misma era suficiente para ser feliz, pero aunque fingía que las miradas, sonrisitas y comentarios deshonestos no me importaban lo más mínimo, en el fondo sentía como si un bichito estuviera comiéndose mi corazón poco a poco.

Siempre uso la imaginación más de lo recomendable. Suelo imaginar que soy una chica independiente, fuerte y respetada, pero últimamente me estoy dando cuenta de lo débil que siempre he sido. Cada vez que oigo un comentario jocoso sobre mi aspecto físico, una parte de mi orgullo personal desaparece. Ya no me siento satisfecha cuando me miro en el espejo. He terminado por creer en lo que dice la gente, por rendirme ante la evidencia; me gustaría ser más hermosa. Si al menos fuera una belleza deslumbrante, si al menos consiguiera que la gente se lo pensara dos veces antes de reírse de mí, supongo que tendría una mayor autoestima.

Mi madre está demasiado pendiente de mí estos días. Cuando le comenté que quería usar lentillas, me miró detenidamente, tratando de adivinar mis motivos ocultos. También se ha percatado de que ya no como lo mismo que antes y cuento las calorías de los alimentos. Si ella descubriera por lo que estoy pasando, más me valdría huir de casa. Me avergüenzo solo de pensar que alguien muy cercano a mí sea consciente de mi situación. Por eso he decidido que no saldré más con mi madre ni para ayudarle con la compra, porque sería una terrible humillación que nos encontráramos con Keiko, Juro y los otros por la calle.

-Buenos dias, Yolei, ¿cuántos brownies te has comido hoy? – ataca Keiko cada vez que me ve.

Hay veces que consigo ignorarlos, pero otras veces me doy la vuelta y suelto una serie de improperios. Ellos se ríen en ese momento de mi tono desesperado, de mi intento de hacerme respetar. Y entonces, cuando más desprotegida me siento, la idea de que sea realmente ridícula se instala en mi cabeza. Esto me afecta demasiado, porque siento que todo el mundo gira la vista de repente hacia mí, percatándose del cúmulo de defectos que siempre he sido.

Tengo sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy sufriendo acoso escolar por vergüenza, pero me parece que si no hablo del tema pronto, si me obligo a mentir constantemente para evitar esto, acabaré por hacer alguna locura, pues mi naturaleza no tolera que esté callada tanto tiempo.

El problema es que ahora que no tengo a Yoko, no sé a quién acudir para desahogarme. Siento que la necesito tanto como el aire que respiro; si hubiera imaginado que nuestras vidas, tan íntimamente entrelazadas, pudieran distanciarse a tal velocidad, quizás me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de defender a Davis aquel día. Aquello no fue un acto heroico. No estaba actuando porque sintiera pena de él, ni si quiera porque me había dejado llevar por mi sentido de la justicia. No fue otra cosa que la vanidad lo que me impulso a sacrificar mi amistad por Yoko. El regocijo de sentirme una persona más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, de verme como una verdadera heroína por unos instantes.

Como una proyección de mi estado de ánimo, Odaiba está últimamente más fría y mojada que nunca. La lluvia golpea las ventanas de mi casa, obligándome a aislarme en el zulo en el que se ha convertido mi habitación. Si no salgo, me volveré loca, porque me parece que he comenzado a ver visiones. Primero fue una berenjena voladora y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa de mi escritorio para no caerme de la impresión. Luego se fue transformando poco a poco hasta adoptar la forma de un pájaro de color pardo, y entonces mis brazos no me sostuvieron y caí al suelo.

-Yolei, querida –me dijo cariñosamente el pájaro-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No me encuentro bien –respondí, sin ser plenamente consciente de que estaba comunicándome con un pájaro-. ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo?

-Quizás es porque no has comido nada desde hace unos días –cogió mis gafas de montura circular y se las colocó.

-¿Ah sí, tanto tiempo? –me sorprendí.

No podría decir si tenía o no tenía hambre.

Sencillamente, no sentía mi estómago.

Entonces recordé había estado vomitando tras las comidas desde hacía unos días porque me había parecido que estaba demasiado gorda.

-Debes estar muy enferma para haber tomado esa decisión–observó con preocupación-. Con lo que a ti te gusta la comida…

De repente rompí a llorar, sintiendo un enorme alivio; había estado conteniendo las lágrimas un buen tiempo.

-Soy tan ridícula, señor pájaro –sollocé, temiendo que el extraño ser desapareciese y me dejase sola con mis pensamientos-. Pensaba que era una chica… fuerte … snif… no sirvo para nada.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma –me consoló el ave. Me di cuenta de que tenía un aspecto muy cómico, como una caricatura de dibujos animados-. Eso no es cierto, tú eres una chica muy fuerte. La soledad nos ayuda a reflexionar, pero en exceso puede ser terrible, en especial para ti. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a nadie cómo te sientes?

-No quiero –estornudé. El pájaro voló hacia mí y me dejó una manta sobre los hombros. Yo se lo agradecí con un intento de sonrisa-. No quiero que piensen que soy una chica tan tonta.

-Tú no eres tonta, solo tienes una forma de expresarte bastante particular.

-¡Es una forma muy elegante de decir que estoy loca! –Exclamé dramáticamente.

-No, no –dijo con modestia el ave-. Fuiste muy valiente al defender a Davis delante de tus amigos. Hay que tener valor para encarar a los enemigos, pero aún más para hacerlo con los amigos.

-Eso es una frase de Dumbledore–bufé. Estaba empezando a dudar de la credibilidad de ese pájaro. ¡Diantres, ni si quiera sé porqué todavía le hablo!

-¿Y quién te dice que yo no soy Dumbledore? –Inquirió el pájaro, moviendo cómicamente las cejas.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ahora me sienta tan asqueada conmigo misma.

-Eso es porque necesitas un amigo –murmuró el pájaro con su voz suave y tranquilizadora-. Al no tener a nadie que te apoyara te has acabado obsesionando con lo que los otros decían.

Aquellas eran palabras que me hubieran aportado algo de optimismo de no ser porque estaba absurdamente empeñada en hundirme en mi propio dolor.

-Pero el caso es que el mal ya está hecho –expresé cabizbaja.

-Tiene solución. La respuesta está en la comida y la buena compañía.

Entonces el pájaro comenzó a mover sus alas e inició un vuelo alrededor de la habitación.

-¡Espera! –Grité con desesperación- ¡No quiero que te conviertas en una berenjena voladora!

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Yolei. Recuerda quien eres; tu mente puede ser a veces engañosa. Ahora me iré, querida, porque si seguimos hablando corres el peligro de volverte realmente majara –y acto seguido salió precipitadamente por la ventana y se perdió en el cielo nublado.

Me quedé unos minutos mirando la ventana, con la boca ligeramente abierta, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras del pájaro mientras la lluvia gélida golpeaba mis mejilas. "Tu mente puede ser a veces engañosa". Por esa regla de tres, no debería de hacer caso al pájaro. Pero había sido tan cortés y tan cariñoso… Exhausta de la cantidad de pensamientos que se habían arremolinado confusamente en mi mente durante las últimas semanas, me voy quedando poco a poco durmiendo.

*Nunca me quedaba a contemplar los partidos de baloncesto, pero ese día quería ver como concluía. Esto se debió a que, por primera vez en semanas, Davis no había sido elegido en último lugar, y yo pude ver una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, como si el muy tonto guardara esperanzas de volver a sentirse integrado.

El partido fue de lo más predecible. Davis se esforzó más que nunca, seguramente pensando que si les demostraba a todos lo bien que podía llegar a jugar bien acabarían mirándolo con otros ojos. Durante un afortunado momento del partido consiguió robarle el balón a Juro. Este, indignado, le embistió por la espalda hasta que ambos rodaron unos metros fuera de la pista. El árbitro pitó falta y Davis se zafó del robusto cuerpo de Juro, soltando un improperio. Este le echó una significativa mirada; entonces supe que se vengaría.

Ocurrió después de las clases, en el baño de los chicos, por lo que tuve que conformarme pegar el oído a la pared. No tuve que calentarme demasiado la cabeza para tratar de dar un significado a lo que oía, pues los gritos de Davis, que se mezclaban con gruñidos, risas y gemidos no dejaban lugar a la imaginación. Estaba siendo humillado.

-Vaya, Miyako, no sabía que eras de esas –dijo Keiko a mis espaldas entre risitas; me di la vuelta y me percaté de que el resto de chicas se habían apiñado lentamente detrás de mí para ver la escena. Yo no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme, pero me sentía demasiado débil para decirle que ella también estaba curioseando.

De repente apareció Davis completamente desnudo ante nosotras, sacándonos un grito de sorpresa y pavor. Yo me tapé los ojos, pero desafortunadamente vi más de lo que hubiera querido ver. Las otras chicas no habían hecho lo mismo que yo, pues segundos después estallaban de júbilo.

Fui yéndome poco a poco, dejando a Davis a merced de todos los comentarios ofensivos sobre su físico. Aunque no se apreciaban los resultados de su entrenamiento diario, lo cierto es que tenía un físico acorde con su edad y no tenía ninguna mancha extraña ni nada, pero aquella era una oportunidad genuina de meterse con él. Las malévolas risas me perseguían desde el fondo del pasillo. A cada paso que daba, más arrepentida me sentía de estar conmigo misma. Pero defenderle de nuevo, ahora que había encontrado a mi verdadero yo supondría negarme a mí misma. Yo no soy valiente ni tengo nada de lo que sentirme orgullosa.

"Tú eres una chica muy fuerte", las palabras del pájaro retumbaron en mi cabeza cuando entré de nuevo a la clase. Tampoco podía quitarme el rostro avergonzado de Davis, quien no volvió a aparecer durante el resto de la clase.

Al final cedí a mi curiosidad y me dispuse a buscar al estúpido de Davis. Ojalá no hubiera sido nunca el novio de Yoko, ojalá no me hubiera tirado esas piedrecitas mientras salían, ojalá no le hubiera defendido aquella fatídica tarde. Ojalá no le hubiera conocido. Todo esto lo olvidé cuando lo encontré en el gimnasio, tratando de ejercitar sus músculos con una pesa que apenas podía levantar. Entonces pensé que no había nadie más inofensivo en el mundo.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta él, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él le musité un saludo. Él soltó la pesa y se giró con temor; al reparar en mí llevó rápidamente la vista hacia la ventana. Estaba claro que no quería verme después del incidente en los vestuarios.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? –Improvisé-. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunté mirando al gimnasio como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Menuda idiotez de pregunta.

-Me gusta hacer pesas.

-A nadie le gusta hacer pesas –fruncí el ceño.

-Pues resulta que a mí sí –contestó bordemente. Y frustrado por mi inesperada visita, cogió su bolsa de deporte y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Oye, no tienes por qué hacer pesas. Se han reído de ti por estar desnudo, no porque tengas mal cuerpo. Yo no creo que tengas mal cuerpo.

Se paró en seco con cuando tocaba el pomo de la puerta y me miró con la cara un poco enrojecida. Probablemente se sentirá avergonzado por haber sacado el tema o por saber que le he visto desnudo.

-Gracias –respondió, y yo casi me caigo de la impresión, pues el muy idiota se piensa que le he echado un piropo.

-¡No era un halago! –Me apresuro a rectificar.

-De todas formas no estoy haciendo esto por ellos –me respondió con la misma dureza.

-Oh, Davis, no tienes porqué mentirme, ya sé que…

-Pues tú deberías dejar de querer ser una belleza –me cortó antes de que terminara.

-¡Qué! –Me indigné. No solo porque se ha dado cuenta, sino porque insinúa que no soy hermosa. Es estraño, pues en estos momentos yo estoy convencida de ello, pero por alguna razón no quiero que Davis sea tan consciente de eso-. ¿Por qué demonios dices eso, Davis?

Él se quedó callado, pero yo ya sé que es por las lentillas y porque he dejado de pasarme por la cafetería con la esperanza de estar más delgada. Sé que tiene razón, pero yo jamás admitiré esa verdad ante él. Me da mucha vergüenza que él se haya percatado de eso. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento aliviada. Si habláramos los dos seriamente sobre el tema quizás nos sentiríamos mucho más liberados, pero ninguno vamos a dar el paso porque ninguno queremos que el otro oiga de nuestra boca que somos víctimas de buying. Es algo muy absurdo porque ambos lo sabemos perfectamente, pero preferimos evitar el tema y hacer como si no fuéramos marginados.

-Hace tiempo que Jun quiere verte, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? –levanté la cabeza, pues he estado mirando mis zapatos desde que me dijo que estoy tratando de ser más bonita.

-Podrías venirte a cenar a mi casa si quieres

No hace falta decir que no frecuento la casa de Davis, pero prefiero cualquier sitio antes que volver a mi casa y seguir mintiendo a mi familia.

Al salir del instituto nos recibió la fuerte brisa otoñal acompañada de gélidas gotitas de agua, pero ni loca se me ocurre posponer el plan. Como no había ni un alma en la calle, Davis y yo pudimos concentrarnos en luchar contra el viento. Al chico no se le ocurrió otra cosa que reírse de las orejas de gato de mi paraguas. Yo le doy un paraguazo, me cobro ese momento de felicidad y proseguimos el camino. Llega un momento en el que me siento débil y lo veo todo borroso, como si no tuviera lentillas. El viento tira del paraguas con cada vez más fuerza, pero yo lo tengo agarrado fuertemente, incluso cuando me elevo por unos segundos en el aire. Davis se ríe de mi de nuevo, diciendo que me parezco a Mary Poppins, pero la sonrisa se le va de la cara cuando se percata de que mis rodillas se desploman en un charco de agua y me mojo las medias.

-¡Yolei! –Exclamó, preocupado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me coge uno de mis brazos, no obligándome a subir, sino para asegurarse de que permanezco despierta.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me he mareado un poco.

-Apóyate en mí –ordenó, agachándose para que pudiera pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me apoyé en él y ambos nos levantamos.

Tenía la vista todavía nublada y lo que experimenté durante el trayecto a la casa de Davis fue muy extraño. El viento atacaba mis ojos y mis oídos con fiereza, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía curiosamente calmada al notar los enérgicos latidos de su corazón y sentir el suave tacto de su sudadera.

Cuando llegué Jun me saludó con su habitual entusiasmo y, al percatarse de que tenía parte de la ropa mojada me ofreció una blusa y un pantalón suyos. Luego ordenó a Davis que hiciera algo de comer y yo esperé en el sofá del comedor, hundiendo la cara en un cojín. A la media hora huelo algo delicioso y mi estómago comienza a crujir. Me incorporé y vi a Jun dejando unos cuencos de fideos en la mesa y a Davis sentándose con cara de satisfacción. No pude evitarlo; ataqué el generoso cuenco cual Davis hambriento, sin pararme si quiera para deleitarme con la textura y el sabor de los fideos.

-Y luego me dices que yo no tengo modales –comentó Davis a su hermana, que me mira atónita.

Es hora de sentirme avergonzada. Tragué lo que me quedaba de sopa y me limpié todo lo educadamente que pude con la servilleta.

-Lo-lo siento –me disculpé-. Tenía mucha, mucha hambre. No suelo comer así.

-Mis fideos son irresistibles –dice Davis con orgullo.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir, no? –Preguntó Jun con tono preocupado-. Davis me ha dicho lo que acaba de pasar. Luego llamaré a tu madre y le diré que duermes aquí.

-No quisiera molestarte, aunque pensándolo bien quizás sea lo más correcto.

Tras la comida Jun se fue a prepararme la cama, dejándonos a Davis y a mí en medio de un incómodo silencio.

-Oye, Yolei –dice él en un susurro casi inaudible. Me pareció que estuviera tratando de prepararse para decir algo realmente incómodo.-Me he dado cuenta de que trataste de defenderme cuando Juro y los demás estaban hablando mal de mí –respondió al fin-. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale?

-Somos amigos –contesto sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando soy consciente de lo que acabo de decir para dar lugar a una mueca de extrañeza. Estaré mareada todavía- Yo también siento haberles dicho a los otros que jugabas con tus trenes.

Diablos, va a ser verdad que somos amigos y todo, porque en ese momento comprendí que lo que me había impulsado a defenderle era que me preocupaba realmente por él.

Nos lo pasamos muy bien el resto de la noche haciendo una competición de videojuegos. Davis nos ganó bastantes partidas al estar más entrenado que nosotras, pero luego nosotras nos reímos de él cuando pusimos una película de terror y él se llevaba una mano al rostro, tratando de parecer aburrido cuando estaba aterrado. Pero lo mejor de todo, sin duda, fue que, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, había recuperado las ganas de vivir. El pájaro estaba en lo cierto: solo necesitaba comida y buena compañía.


	6. Los nuevos

Parece que ahora que he vuelto a zampar brownies como una posesa veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Es más, pienso que estoy más atractiva. Siempre he sido de complexión delgada, y si encima dejo de comer parezco un montadientes. No quiero pecar de vanidosa, pero es que me siento sencillamente perfecta; tengo una figura envidiable, una mirada seductora y un pelo brillante y sedoso con el que podría perfectamente protagonizar un anuncio de Pantene Pro-v.

-Tienes mirada de devoradora de brownies, estás plana como una tabla y pelo no es para tanto -comentó el aguafiestas de Davis un día que le obligué a acompañarme para mirar vestidos.

-Eso lo dices porque estás aburrido y necesitas meterte con alguien -respondí después de escupir el mechón de pelo que se me había metido en la boca cuando trataba torpemente de imitar el anuncio del champú.

Toda esta confianza en mí misma desapareció cuando nos topamos de repente con Ken Ichijouji. Yo lo saludé de manera exagerada, el respondió con tranquilidad. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, me puse roja como un tomate y salí echando humo del centro comercial.

-Parecías un pimiento -se burló Davis al día siguiente, cuando íbamos de camino al Instituto.

-Cállate -gruñí, lo cual encontró divertido. Davis está loco, ¿qué clase de persona se ríe cuando su amigo está avergonzado?

-De todas formas no creo que tengas posibilidades.

-Habló Don Romántico -ironizé-. Y por si no lo sabías, está soltero.

-Pero para tu información, está interesado en la nueva, como el resto de la clase.

-¿Kari Yagami? -Inquirí, atónita. Cabello castaño, ojos mediocres, nada del otro mundo-. A mi me parece una chica de lo más normal, nada espectacular.

-¿Pero qué dices? -Se extrañó ante mi respuesta, como si me hubiera burlado de los niños huérfanos o algo así-. ¡Si es preciosa!

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, Davis: no tienes buen gusto, admítelo. El otro nuevo, Takeru, es mucho más atractivo.

-Pero resulta que a mi no me gustan los chicos -gruñó, y yo no tuve nada que objetar al respecto.

Nos sentamos donde siempre, a una esquina al lado de la ventana. Era un buen lugar porque no acaparábamos la atención y Davis podía mirar las musarañas sin temer las reprimendas del profesor. A veces Davis me lanzaba hojitas de papel y yo me planteaba tirarle por la ventana, pero supongo que sería contraproducente. Ese día ocurrió algo que rompió la rutina. Kari Yagami se desplazó como quien no quiere la cosa hasta donde estábamos, arrastrando con ella miradas extrañadas de todas partes, especialmente la de Keiko, que no pudo ocultar una mueca de desagrado. Yo sabía que esperaba hacer migas con la nueva, y el hecho de que se dirigiera a mi le decepcionó.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? -Preguntó con timidez la chica.

-Ah, claro.

-Por supuesto, Kari, siéntate conmigo -indicó Davis dándome pellizquitos para que me levantara de mi asiento.

-Mejor siéntate aquí, así podremos trabajar juntas -contesté con una sonrisa, dándole a Davis una patada por debajo de la mesa, quien emitió un gemido de dolor- ; Davis es un vago y me aburro bastante a su lado.

-No creas que yo soy tan buena estudiante -dijo con humildad la chica. Yo me extrañé. Por alguna razón la había imaginado como una estudiante modelo. Al fin y al cabo, si atrae tanto a los chicos será por algo, y sigo manteniendo que no me parece tan bonita. Me pregunté si podría ser ese tipo de chica que le gusta infravalorarse en público para luego sorprender y decir: "oh, vaya, he tenido suerte". Sorprendentemente, esto no me enfadó, porque estaba sumamente agradecida con ella de haberle enfurecido a Keiko-. Pero T.K sí que es un devora-libros.

-No devoro precisamente los libros que nos mandan los profesores -dijo este, apareciendo tras ella y saludándonos a Davis y a mi. Otro que tal, seguro que era de lo más estudioso. De todas maneras tampoco puedo cabrearme con él; no todos los dias se ve un rubio de ojos azules en Japón. Y no estoy tomando en cuenta a los teñidos con lentillas de colores.

-Entonces puedes sentarte al lado de Davis, a él le vendría bien una influencia como la tuya -propuse, lanzando otro ladrillo a Davis. Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado estar al lado de él, pero fue preciso hacer ese sacrificio para mantener controlado al baboso de mi amigo.

Que se pusieran junto a nosotros fue ideal, porque ese mismo dia el profesor nos mandó un trabajo grupal y así nos libraríamos de meternos en grupos de indeseables. La sola idea de trabajar junto a Juro o Keiko me revolvía las tripas, por no hablar de Yoko, quien, por cierto, me miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Pero yo sabía que no era una maestra del sigilo precisamente, más bien era torpe. Con el rabillo del ojo le devolvía discretas miradas, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente, aunque también era cierto que a pesar de que guardaba mucho rencor hacia ella, también la echaba de menos. Pero seguramente ella me necesitaba mucho más que yo a ella.

Kari resultó ser bastante menos perfecta de lo que la gente proclamaba. No se había estudiado el tema correspondiente a la práctica, por lo que tenía que mirar cada dos por tres en el libro para encontrar las respuestas. También se distraía fácilmente mirando los reflejos del sol en su bolígrafo de metal, que de vez en cuando se lo colocaba en el labio inferior, probablemente para que creyera que estaba pensando. Miraba con mucha curiosidad el vuelo de unas golondrinas que se habían aposentado justo debajo del piso superior y resoplaba continuamente. Luego, cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, volvía a escrutar las páginas del libro con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para concentrarse. No era un caso perdido como Davis, a quien había que golpearlo continuamente con una regla para que aprobara las recuperaciones de sus exámenes, pero ese día estaba más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje. Pedía ayuda a T.K, quien le facilitaba todas las respuestas. Tal y como había dicho Kari, el chico era mucho más aplicado que ella, pero ni por asomo lo era tanto como yo, quien terminé antes que nadie mi parte del trabajo. Contenta con mi esfuerzo, me dediqué a ayudar a Kari, que me escuchaba con mucha y me miraba como si fuera una especie de solucionario (aunque no está tan alejado de la realidad) con sus bonitos ojos color café. Vale, ya he dicho que sus ojos no me parecían gran cosa, pero ahora, al comprobar por mi misma sus imperfecciones, me parece más bonita.

Al terminar las clases nos fuimos juntos a nuestras casas, pero acordamos salir juntos después de comer. Fuimos caminando al lado del río, con la puesta de sol como romántico telón de fondo. Mi sutil interrogatorio se veía interrumpido por las tontas observaciones de Davis y sus excesivas adulaciones a Kari. Yo le mandaba a callar, a veces a golpes, y entonces Kari temía un poco nosotros, pero tras conocer nuestra particular manera de comunicarnos no intervino e incluso lo encontró divertido. Supongo que estamos demasiado acostumbrados a meternos el uno con el otro, pero cuando discutimos en serio, y los dos lo sabemos, siempre hay uno de los dos que susurra una casi inaudible disculpa. Y entonces es cuando el otro la acepta, y después de eso estamos tan avergonzados que no queremos hablar más del tema.

Pero no nos detengamos en mis pataletas con Davis. Resulta que esa tarde conseguí saber más cosas sobre ambos chicos. Los dos eran unos artistas sin remedio. A Kari le encantaba la fotografía, y su talento le había llevado a ganar varios concursos. Llevaba su cámara a todas partes, una muy bonita con un dibujo de un gato blanco monísimo, pero al poco tiempo acabé odiándola porque cada dos por tres Kari se aparecía de la nada para echarnos una foto mientras estábamos desprevenidos, sin importarle que saliera con los ojos entrecerrados o una mueca espantosa. Ella se defendía diciendo que "solo quería fotos que captaran la esencia de las personas". Por muy bonito que pensara, eso no le daba derecho a sacarme fotos a diestro y siniestro. Y además, no sé que tiene que ver que salga con los ojos entrecerrados con mi esencia. Si estuviera promocionando el nuevo channel quizás si tendría sentido. Bajaría las escaleras a cámara lenta mientras suena una música preciosa y un príncipe mazizorro me recibe al final. Ese es, como no, Ken. Pero daba igual lo que pensara, Kari era una fuerza de la naturaleza con la que no podía luchar, así que no tuve más remedio que dejar que me echara unas fotos. Lo que me fastidió fue que Davis se rió de mi expresión. Últimamente me importa demasiado lo que piensa este tonto de mi, ya sé que no debería hacerle caso pero... Es tonto y no quiero hablar de eso, dejémoslo ahí.

Kari, que al princía más tímida que T.K, no tardó en desenvolverse. Curiosamente T.K, que me había parecido más relajado, no hablaba tanto como la chica, pero estaba claro que estaba feliz. Me parece que es un tipo muy reservado, aunque agradable. Le gusta escribir, así que supongo que preferirá volcarse en su mundo interior antes que expresar sus sentimientos.

Aunque parece que no me lo pasé muy bien, debo decir que fue uno de los dias más felices que había tenido en meses. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan descaradamente bien, y apuesto una mano a que Davis sentía lo mismo que yo. Quizás estaba incluso más feliz. Claro, teniendo una chica tan simpática (aunque letal cuando empuña una cámara) como Kari y a alguien tan encantador como T.K, con quien compartía su pasión por el fútbol, es normal que estallara a carcajadas, aunque no hubiera realmente un motivo para hacerlo. Su risa también me contagió a mi, y a Kari, y a T.K, y por unos momentos, cuando estábamos contemplando las estrellas mientras comíamos brownies de chocolate en la terraza de un bar, nos sentimos que al fin estábamos integrados con el universo.

Y debo decir que al día siguiente tuve mucho miedo y casi me arrepentí de haber tenido esperanzas de ese tipo. Keiko invitó a Kari y a T.K a que comer con el grupo de los maleantes. Ellos aceptaron la invitación y se disculparon. Mientras iban detrás de Keiko, Davis y yo les seguíamos con la mirada. Para ese encontes yo ya lo había asimilado: Kari y T.K no volverían a sentarse con nosotros en el instituto. Así es como funciona; una vez pierdes tu reputación, eres como un leproso al que nadie quiere acercarse por temor a contagiarse. Desvié la mirada hacia Davis y suspiré. Una mueca de terror había aparecido por unos instantes en su rostro, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que vino para dar paso a una expresión serena, como si guardara esperanzas de que lo de ayer no hubiera sido una ilusión.

No dijimos palabra el resto del día.

Al día siguiente nos sentamos en la misma mesa. Keiko había puesto en práctica por segunda vez su nuevo plan. Probablemente ya les habría contado que no somos gente de fiar, por lo que definitivamente podíamos considerarlos perdidos. Davis estaba removiendo la leche de su taza, como en trance. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarme, Kari y T.K se habían sentado en nuestra mesa, saludándonos como si nada. Kari con aquella misma mirada tímida, como si preguntara si podían estar con nosotros a pesar de la obviedad de la respuesta. A Davis se le iluminaron los ojos y yo sonreí tímidamente mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el periódico que no estaba leyendo.


	7. Confrontación

Es muy bonito cuando ves un amor genuino entre dos personas. ¿Alguna vez no has sonreído viendo como una pareja se da arrumacos en el parque? ¿O cuando se echan miradas cargadas de sentimiento velado para el resto del mundo? El señor Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet al final de Orgullo y Prejuicio, con esa impresionante puesta de sol emergiendo del orizonte, justo entre sus cabezas. Nunca llegan a besarse, pero no hace falta para que la escena sea preciosa. La calidez de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, la sonrisa silenciosa de un amor inimaginable... Ese tipo de películas me hacen suspirar y fantasear con un romance similar.

Hoy presencié algo similar entre mis dos queridos amigos. Habíamos decidido ir al centro a comprar cosas. Yo y Kari pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la tienda de ropas y T.K y Davis a la de videojuegos. Debo decir que más bien tuve que arrastrar a Kari, porque la chica no es muy admiradora de la moda. Normal, si todo le queda bien, debe de estar aburrida. En fin, que durante ese tiempo hablamos de chicos. Naturalmente, le conté que mi afecto hacia Ken Ichijouji y ella se rió cuando le conté los sueños que he tenido con él -lo cierto es que así de primeras son un poco ridículos, pero en mi imaginación son mucho más mágicos-, Cuando llegó su turno para sincerarse, estuvo muy evasiva y tuve que insistir hasta que admitió que le gustaba alguien, pero conseguí que me dijera el nombre.

Fue frustrante -en parte soy bastante cotilla, no puedo evitarlo al estar todo el día con alguien tan poco fascinante como Davis-, pero no tardé en averiguar quién era el afortunado. Pasamos por una tienda de discos y, mientras yo cogía el disco pop del momento, fue el listillo de T.K a colocarle a Kari uno de esos grandes y horribles auriculares que ponen en este tipo de tiendas. Quitando el detalle de los cascos, la escena no podía ser más preciosa. El rubio se ruborizó un poco, quizás de haber tocado sin querer a Kari o simplemente por haber tenido ese acercamiento con ella. Tal y como lo cuento no parece nada especial, pero había algo electrizante en su forma de mirarse.

Era la misma mirada que se habían echado Elizabeth y Darcy en la película. Era el inequivocable síntoma del primer amor.

Me sentí muy conmovida de ellos, y me dije a mi misma que los vería juntos. No era un amor del que sientes celos, sino uno del que te alimentas. El mismo que sienten las locas que escriben fanfics y el mismo que siente el hada madrina de cenicienta. De repente me sentía capaz de ponerme a cantar como en las películas Disney.

Por favor, querido lector, no quiero que pienses que soy cursi, simplemente rezumo sensibilidad femenina.

Lamentablemente, había alguien que no podía comprender también como yo que había cosas que no debían mancillarse. Davis había decidido que tenía posibilidades con Kari y trataba de llamar su atención. Si ya de por sí era difícil que Kari y T.K declarasen su amor (era un poco frustrante ver, por ejemplo, como apartaban las manos cuando estaban a punto de tocarse), con Davis de por medio queriendo que Kari le riera las gracietas cual niño de cinco años el asunto se volvía especialmente grave.

Tenía que actuar para impedir aquella injusticia. Acorralé a Davis en un callejón un día que nadie podía vernos, lo agarré por los hombros con sorprendente fuerza y le interrogué con frialdad:

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

-¡Pero qué haces, tonta? -replicó cogiendo mis brazos y apartándolo. Eso no me gustó, aunque supongo que tampoco debió gustarle a él que lo cogiera de esa manera. A veces me paso un poco con Davis.

-¿Es que no has visto que están enamoradísimos? -Inquirí con gravedad.

-Yo también lo estoy -respondió el chico, indiferente como una roca.

-¿En serio? -Pregunté, entristecida.

Davis esperó un momento antes de hablar, como si meditara las palabras. Me sorprendí: nunca lo había visto pensar antes de hablar.

-Es la chica más guay que conozco -comenzó su gran discurso-. No es una pija y una estúpida como casi todas las demás, ni tiene miedo de hablarme. Creo que la quiero -y ahí acabó el gran discurso.

-Vale, gracias por decirnos pijas -contesté un poco indignada-. Pero... oye, Davis -dulcifiqué el tono tanto como me era posible con él-, ¿y no puede ser que simplemente la aprecies como persona?

Resopló varias veces, caminando de un lado a otro del callejón. No cabía en mi asombro; este chico tenía la capacidad humana de cavilar. Casi podía ver como los pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como palomas descontroladas que acaban estrellándose en un árbol.

Entonces llegaron Keiko, Juro y los otros. Yoko me susurró un tímido "hola", pero yo no le contesté nada en absoluto. Lucía totalmente desmejorada, cada vez más pachanguera y vulgar, con aros en las orejas, mini-minifalda y botas de pelo de oso polar o algo así. ¿En serio, cómo estas botas pueden tener tanta popularidad? Yo me apené un poco por ello; mi amiga estaba reteniendo la mierda que tenía alrededor. De hecho, había una que tenía un bolso de estampado de leopardo y una chaqueta de leopardo.¡El horror!

Nos fuimos rápidamente, porque habían empezado a decir cosas humillantes de nosotros. Davis, como de costumbre, se le veía más afectado que yo. Creo que tras el incidente con el pájaro he madurado más rápido que él.

-Es solo que no quiero perderla -explicó Davis, rompiendo el silencio tras varios minutos.

-Pero si no estás enamorado, ¿no crees que es algo egoísta? -Repliqué. Ya no lo amenazaba, pues había sopesado la pequeña posibilidad de que Davis sintiera realmente algo por Kari, y sé lo que se siente cuando uno está enamorado. Y si Davis ya es cabezota cuando no lo está, imagínate cuando lo esté.

Decidí seguirle el juego por unos momentos, con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de su tontería.

-¿Y cómo piensas seducirla?

Como respuesta, me llevó a su habitación. No pienses mal, querido lector... Lo que estás pensando jamás ocurrirá. Su habitación estaba tan desordenada como de costumbre, pero algo me llamó la atención entre todo el desastre. Kari me dedicaba una luminosa sonrisa desde un dibujo tirado en el suelo, justo debajo de la mesa del escritorio. Me acerqué a él y lo cogí. Me sorprendí de lo detallado y bonito que era. Estaba dibujado y coloreado a lápices. Los trazos eran muy delicados y el color obtenido para el pelo y la piel eran muy realistas. Pero lo que más captaba la atención por la dedicación que se había puesto eran los ojos, enormemente expresivos y luminosos.

-Ah, lo has encontrado -advirtió Davis con una sonrisa, aunque ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿Tú has hecho esto? -el chico asintió con orgullo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos en un gesto chulesco-. No puede ser.

-Me gusta dibujar, no estoy especializado en personas pero ella lo merece.

Sacó de un armario otros dibujos que había hecho. Ninguno era tan interesante como el de Kari. Básicamente eran monstruos asquerosos luchando contra más monstruos todavía más asquerosos. Babosas con cuernos, dragones berrugosos, zombies con metralletas... Todo demasiado masculino para mi gusto. A pesar de eso, tenía que admitir que estaban muy trabajados y nunca esperé que Davis pudiera tener un hobby tan sano.

-Empecé a los cuatro años a dibujar -explicó mientras me enseñaba un dibujo de una berenjena chillona con tentáculos o algo así de la que estaba particularmente satisfecho-. Un día mi padre me compró un equipo de dibujo, me interesé y desde entonces dibujo y pinto de vez en cuando, cuando estoy aburrido.

-Pensaba que te dedicabas a otras cosas menos... civilizadas.

-Pues ya ves que tengo más encantos de los que pensabas. ¿Crees que soy un buen partido para Kari?

-Davis, no lo sé -suspiré-. Ella quiere mucho a T.K, lo he notado. Este dibujo... -susurró al detenerse en uno tras pasar lo que parecía ser un ejército de albóndigas demoníacas. No había ningún monstruo allí, solo cuatro personas sentadas en una mesa. Reconoció a Jun, charlando animadamente por el móvil, a Davis, que atacaba un plato de fideos... Y a dos personas, que símplemente los miraban y sonreían, ajenos y participativos al mismo tiempo. Los padres de Davis.

Davis me arrebató rápidamente el dibujo de las manos.

-Para uno interesante que había encontrado -me quejé.

-Es el típico dibujo que hace todo niño -dijo.

Aunque a mi me pareció que el dibujo no lo había hecho un niño. Pero me callé por prudencia. Uno de esos extraños momentos en los que controlo mi lengua.

-Te puedo hacer uno si quieres. -propuso frotándose las manos antes de coger un lápiz-. No tardaré mucho.

-¿En serio quieres dibujarme?

-Por qué no. Será divertido -y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Yo lo contemplé mientras dibujaba. Como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio, concentrado, trazando con precisión. Era una persona totalmente diferente de la que había hace unos minutos. Puede sonar superficial, especialmente viniendo de alguien que ha estado con este zopenco desde hace años, pero siempre que pienso en Davis me imagino a un chico escandaloso, irracional, chulo, futbolista y superficial. Así que cuando aflora el Davis artístico y ligeramente sensible me siento algo confundida.

Supongo que no debería sorprenderme tanto. A mi me gusta cocinar, escribir y el cine, y a él dibujar. La gente necesita un hobby, un medio por el cual expresar sus emociones, y hasta el más descerebrado del planeta tiene sentimientos.

-Ya está -dijo cuando terminó. Me lo pasó-. ¿Qué opinas? -Preguntó entre risas.

Como era previsible, había dibujado una caricatura de mi. Con los dientes alargados como una liebre, las gafas de culo de vaso, dos corazones en lugar de ojos -como si estuviera todo el día en modo fangirl locaza, por favor- y una nariz larga y horrible.

Yo simplemente hice un gesto de negación. No hace falta que diga que me pongo muy susceptiva cuando se meten con mi aspecto personal.

-Si esto te hace feliz...

-No te pongas así, si es clavadita a ti -el idiota metió el dedo en la yaga de nuevo.

-Sabes, no vas a ser novia de Kari, ella no te quiere -cambié de tema, y me alegré de ver como su sonrisa estúpida desaparecía-. Necesitarás algo más para conquistarla.

-¿Cómo qué? -Inquirió él, desafiante.

-No ser tan rematadamente idiota.

-¿Todo esto es por la caricatura? -Rió, poniéndose en pie, desafiante.

-No, no, si me encanta, me has dibujado muy bonita. Estoy más guapa que Kari, oye.

-Te crees muy madura.

-Porque comparada contigo, lo soy -dije elevando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, para que viera que sus palabras no me afectaban lo más mínimo.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Hoy mismo voy a ir a por ella a decírselo, y me da igual si T.K está enamorado o no de ella.

-¡Tú ni si quiera lo estás! -Estallé de repente, dando un paso para encararle-. ¡Eres el chico más idiota y egoísta que hay en la faz de la Tierra! ¿Qué vas a ganar con eso?

-¡Cállate! -Gritó, haciendo que retrocediera un paso, aunque no dejé de fulminarlo con la mirada-. ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento ahora mismo!

-Me parece que ambos sabemos muy bien que es eso.

-¡No! Pero tu caso es distinto -propinó una patada a la mesita que tenía a su lado-. Por una vez en mi vida hay una chica encantadora que no cree que soy imbécil, pero sé que tarde o temprano pensará que lo soy, y solo si somos novios, solo si me conoce un poco mejor acabará pensando que puedo no ser tan malo.

-Claro, porque yo nunca he estado contigo a pesar de saber las críticas que me llevaría. ¡Oh, no, yo nunca he pasado por ninguna dificultad! ¿Acaso no he tenido que sacrificar mis amistades para estar contigo? ¿Acaso no he estado allí cuando los otros te humillaban? ¡Yo no cuento!

-No, no cuentas -repuso en tono hiriente-. Tú eres una pesada.

Como respuesta a sus injustas palabras, tiré el dibujo y me largué sin decir una palabra más. No permití que las lágrimas cayeran hasta que salí de la casa.


	8. Soy un manojo de nervios

Es bien sabido por todos que cuando alguien está enfadado de verdad tiende a hacer cosas estúpidas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ese tipo de actos que todos hacemos en algún momento de nuestras vidas y que no nos definen del todo. Yo creo que un mal acto puede deberse a muchas cosas, no tiene porqué estar motivado por la envidia o la venganza. Pero también pienso que cuando se daña a alguien, aunque sea sin querer, es de caballeros pedir una disculpa. Y definitivamente Davis es un caso aparte; la estupidez y las hormonas no son una buena combinación, definitivamente.

Lo que no consigo llegar a comprender es que, si conozco a la perfección lo estúpido que es o puede llegar a ser, si lo conozco tan bien como me conozco a mi, ¿cómo es que, cuando llegué a mi casa, me puse a llorar como una magdalena? Ya dije que últimamente soy bastante susceptible cuando se trata de Davis. A pesar de que me esperaba esa caricatura tan horrible, me afectó más de lo que había imaginado, especialmente después de haber visto ese dibujo tan trabajado de Kari. Y cuando me dijo esas palabras tan hirientes, en lugar de contestarle, me largué de allí y me encerré en mi habitación para contarle mis penas al colchón.

Me enjugué las lágrimas en la barrigota de mi peluche de Pikachu y solté un improperio, no sabía si dirigido a mi o al desgraciado de Davis. Luego tumbé de lado y me abracé a mi misma, mirando a la muñeca pepona que tenía enfrente. _¿Qué miras, tonta?_, le pregunté mentalmente.

¿Y si había una parte de mi que tenía esperanzas de esperarme algo diferente de este idiota? Después de tanto tiempo soportándolo, después de tantas cosas que había sacrificado por él es comprensible que esperara que tuviera el detalle de considerar mis sentimientos; en lugar de eso, me había dicho que no significaba nada para él. No se trata del roce que hace el cariño. O quizás si sea cierto que había creído que éramos amigos de verdad. Pero ahora que me había dicho eso, tenía que alejarlo de mi vida. Y era realmente difícil, porque aunque trataba de decirme a mi misma que él significaba para mi mucho menos de lo que yo significaba para él, en el fondo sí le tenía algo de afecto. La clase de afecto que se le tiene a un gato que siempre te está soltando bufidos y arañando los brazos. Algunas veces quieres matarlo, pero como se come los ratones y te hace compañía, pues al final tienes que admitir que no es tan mal gato.

Cogí a la muñeca y la tiré contra la pared. Me estaba vacilando de tan sonriente y tan pepona que era. Y pensar que había sido mi confidente secreta cuando estaba en párbulos.

_Contrólate, Miyako, esto es solo una llorera pasajera. Cuando termines seguirás con tu plan de apartar a Kari del malvado de Davis, _pensé, y no comprendo qué necesidad hay de ponerlo en letra cursiva cuando te estoy contando todo el tiempo lo que pienso. Todo esto es tan absurdo que ya no sé ni cómo narrarlo.

En fin, que aunque me decía a mi misma todo el tiempo que por ese no merecía dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima, el agua salada se precipitaba irremediablemente a toda velocidad de mis ojos.

¿Estaría siendo poseída?

Ese acontecimiento desvió mis pensamientos lejos de mis planes por emparejar a Kari y Takeru. Durante un tiempo estuve reflexionando sobre mis sentimientos. Las chicas solemos hacer mucho esto, solo hay que cuidar de que los pensamientos no te lleven a hacer una locura como vomitar después de las comidas. Afortunadamente esos tiempos ya pasaron, y no tuve muchos momentos para hablar conmigo misma al tener una amiga como Kari, que procuraba no dejarme sola. No le llegué a contar nada sobre esto, aunque supongo que sospecharía algo.

-He pensado que podríamos ir al bosquecito que hay por aquí cerca para hacer un picnic, me gustaría fotografiar algunas cosas -comentó un día mientras desayunábamos en la cafetería. Takeru había decidido ayudar a Davis con los deberes de matemáticas que llevaba con retraso. Imagino que seguramente acabaría dejando al pobre T.K a cargo con todo mientras él se dormía o hacía otro de sus estúpidos garabatos.

-Es una buena idea -expresé mientras le daba un generoso bocado a mi sándwich mixto.

-¿Y sabes una cosa? Allí es donde tu querido Ken Ichijouji va a entrenar con su equipo de futbol -canturreó mi amiga mientras me guiñaba un ojo, y yo tuve que taparle la boca rápidamente y mirar a ambos lados por si había alguien escuchando.

-¿Estás loca? -Le reprendí-. ¿Y si hubiera estado aquí?

No estaba segura de si quería ir. Ya no me apetecía animar a Ken como antes, sobretodo con la mala fama que había ido arrastrando a lo largo de los últimos meses. No dudo que Kari me defendería delante de Keiko y Juro si estos lanzaran alguna pulla contra mi, pero era precisamente eso lo que no quería que pasara. Y para hacer la situación más incómoda todavía, contaríamos con la presencia del innombrable.

-Estoy cabreada con Davis -sentencié al fin.

-Menuda sorpresa -rió ella.

-No, esta vez va en serio -comencé a explicar-. No quiero volver a verle.

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió el otro dia en casa de Davis, sin obviar los detalles más importantes. No me corté un pelo al decirle cual eran las intenciones de Davis. Ya estaba cansada de ir ocultando cosas a la gente. Cuando Kari supo lo que Davis supuestamente sentía por ella pestañeó varias veces, sin poder creerlo.

-Pensé que era evidente -gruñí.

-Nunca lo habría pensado -respondió ella con la misma timidez de la que hizo gala el día que nos conocimos-. Es muy bueno y amable conmigo, pero no creía que yo le gustase de esa forma.

-No te hagas ilusiones, aunque él me ha dicho eso, sospecho que en realidad está bastante confundido. ¿Sabes? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no es muy popular por aquí. Ninguno de los dos lo somos -admití, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente avergonzada-. Así que cuando alguien como tú, tan simpática y tan atractiva, quiere ser su amiga, pues se siente en la obligación de... ya sabes. Al menos a él se lo pareces, yo pienso que eres de lo más normal.

-Oh, no -se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto dramático-. Estoy en un lío.

-¿No te gusta, verdad? -reí al ver el miserable aspecto de mi amiga-. Eso significa que estás mentalmente sana, tranquila.

-No te burles de él, es un chico encantador -atacó la incauta. Entonces soltó una risita antes de seguir hablando, como si fuera a decir una burrada. Y, en efecto, así lo hizo:-. Yo pensaba que os gustábais.

-¿Davis y yo? -Inquirí con los ojos en blanco. Kari asintió, feliz. Es increíble lo rápido que cambia su estado anímico, es peor que yo-. ¿Qué te llevó a pensar eso?

-Ya sabes el dicho, los que se pelean se desean. Bueno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que hacer algunos ejercicios -dijo al ver mi rostro congelado en una mueca de perpejlidad. Si esto fuera una película la cámara hubiera ido directamente a mi ojo y hubiera atravesado la pupila, sumiendo la pantalla en la más profunda negrura.

Cogí mi cartera del suelo y la golpeé medio en broma medio en serio. Para defenderse sacó la cámara de fotos, yo dejé escapar un grito ahogado y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba corriendo por el patio con Kari detrás persiguiéndome para echarme fotos. Estuvimos así hasta que las dos nos cansamos y nos sentamos en un banco.

-Venga, vamos, quiero ver tu rostro enrojecido de amor -indicó Kari, como si estuviera en medio de una sesión de fotos.

-Algún día romperé esa maldita cámara -gruñí.

Di una bocanada de aire y miré nerviosamente alrededor. Lo que habíamos hecho había sido imprudente. ¿Y si Juro y Keiko me hubieran visto? Probablemente hubieran cuchicheado algo. De todas formas, eso era algo que no importaba a Kari y estaba agradecida por ello.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que volvamos -dijo Kari mirando el reloj. Me levanté, apoyándome en su hombro-. Debilucha.

-Solo soy femenina.

-¿Entonces qué me dices, vendrás esta tarde al bosquecillo? ¡Claro que sí! -Respondió ella misma antes de que pudiera hablar-. Seguro que todo acaba bien con Davis, no te preocupes.

-No lo creo -solté un bufido.

Al parecer mi amiga pensaba que aquello no era nada particularmente serio. Davis me había dicho que no era nada, ni más ni menos. Y aunque se disculpara, dudo que tuviera la tolerancia suficiente para perdonarle aquello.

Como si mis pensamientos le hubiesen invocado, el susodicho apareció de improviso por los pasillos, entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de las clases. Afortunadamente me dio tiempo a agarrar a Kari por la capucha de su abrigo y escondernos detrás de las escaleras. Tiré la mochila al suelo para tener una excusa en caso de que nos encontrara.

-Es Davis -comenté rápidamente cuando Kari me echó una mirada que exigía una explicación. Ella ladeó los ojos y sonrió. Pero luego desvió la vista cerca de mi hombro y luego a mi, dándome un codazo para que me girara. Yo me quedé congelada; eso significaba que seguramente había sido descubierta por Davis.

Y ahí estaba él, con los ojos fijos en Kari, más transparente que una ventana de la casa de una obsesiva por la limpieza: se la quería ligar.

Lamentablemente, yo no estaba con fuerzas para impedirlo; quería largarme de allí lo antes posible.

-Hola, Davis -saludó Kari-. Parece que nos has descubierto.

-Hola -contestó él dirigiéndose a ella, como no-. He visto la mochila de Yolei -añadió con una tonta sonrisa.

Yo no me digné en saludarle. Cogí mi cartera del suelo con brusquedad, me la colgué al hombro y me marché de allí, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Davis.

-"He visto la mochila de Yolei" -repetí las palabras del chico con voz aniñada minutos después, mientras subía las escaleras con fuertes pisotones-. Sí, Davis, eres muy observador, pero solo cuando te conviene.

Unos chicos se rieron al verme hablar sola y aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos para alejarme de allí lo más lejos posible. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta vergüenza, y no hace falta decir que odio ese sentimiento. También estaba cabreada con Kari, que se lo tomaba a risa mientras yo sufría mucho. Subí las escaleras, llegué al segundo piso, torcí las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo hasta internarme en la biblioteca. Casi me comí la maldita fregona de paso; hasta la señora de la limpieza estaba compinchada con el resto del mundo para hacerme quedar mal.

La biblioteca era mi sitio preferido para estudiar o leer un libro. Era tranquilo, aunque a veces algunos pesados se ponían a cuchichear, y sabes que los cuchicheos son a veces más molestos que los gritos. Pensaba ponerme los cascos, cruzarme de brazos y subir los pies a la mesa. Quería rebelarme, y estaba en todo mi derecho después de lo que había pasado.

Pareceré una estúpida, pero más tonto eres tú por leer este estúpido diario. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Y por qué sigo escribiendo si no quiero que me leas? Voy a salir al parque en plan dominatrix a azotar a unas ardillas y luego iré a por ti, no creas que vas a escapar de mi.

…

¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento! ¿Estás ahí aguantando estoicamente las tonterías que te cuento y qué obtienes a cambio? Insultos. Es que a veces, cuando estoy nerviosa, mis manos se mueven solas y empiezan a escribir cosas realmente surrealistas. Personas queridas pueden terminar lastimadas. Y te pido perdón, querido lector. No quiero volver a los tiempos de las berenjena voladoras, eso sería terrible.

…

Como iba diciendo, iba toda cabreada por al biblioteca, dispuesta a hacer alguna locura, cuando vi algo que me alejó de mi terrible propósito. Me había olvidado completamente que T.K estaba haciendo los deberes allí. Me saludó en silencio y me invitó a que me sentara; hablamos un poco sobre los deberes, el tema que más a menudo sacamos, y luego nos concentramos en nuestros cuadernos de matemáticas. Yo ya había hecho todos mis deberes, así que no tuve más remedio que fingir que resolvía derivadas. Podía haber cogido un libro para entretenerme, pero no quería que T.K pensara que había ido allí solo para perder el tiempo al lado de él.

Sé que eso es muy común entre amigos, pero todavía no sentía tanta confianza con T.K como con Kari. T.K era una persona inquietantemente tranquila. Eso, unido a su atractivo físico, me habían hecho pensar que simplemente estaba con Davis y conmigo solo porque a Kari le caíamos bien. Pero tenía ciertos gestos, como el haber ayudado a Davis con los deberes, que daban por sentado que nos apreciaba.

-Oye, T.K, ¿vas a salir esta tarde, no? -Susurré cuando la bibliotecaria pasó de largo; ni a él ni a mi nos gustaba romper las reglas.

-Sí.

-Y, bueno, ¿sabes si viene Davis?

-Claro, aunque en mi opinión debería estudiar más si quiere aprobar matemáticas -contestó, sonriente-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Eh -me quedé un poco trabada. Como había dicho, todavía no sabía si T.K me había aceptado como una amiga suya, por ese motivo quería ver si se interesaba por el tema. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas podían ir todavía peor y que podía perder a todos mis amigos-. Nos peleamos el otro día. El me hizo un dibujo horrible y me dijo que no significaba nada para él.

-Estoy seguro de que se solucionará -contestó tras meditar unos segundos-. Parecéis muy unidos.

-Pues no lo estamos.

Escribí violentamente lo primero que se me ocurrió en el cuaderno para dar la impresión de que trabajaba: "Remolacha extraterrestre".

T.K no contestó. Por el rabillo del ojo veía como me dirigía la mirada, clavándome esos ojos azules.

-Hay otra cosa que quieres preguntarme -dijo con una risita nerviosa poco común en él-. Siento ser tan poco cortés, pero creo que estoy en lo cierto.

-¿Qué? -Me sorprendí de la suspicacia del rubio-. No sé que quieres decir, T.K -suspiré derrotada al ver que no se lo tragaba-. Solo quería saber si... T.K, ¿de verdad estás interesado en ser mi amigo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Se extrañó. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Por curiosidad.

-¿En serio doy esa impresión?

-Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a estar con gente tan alocada y extrovertida que cuando veo alguien tan tranquilo como tú me descoloco -expliqué, riendo nerviosamente.

-Verás -se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensante-, a veces parezco que no esté en este mundo. Mi mente no me deja en paz. Pero para sacarte de dudas, te diré que tú y Davis me caéis muy bien.

-Gracias -me sentí culpable por haberle preguntado eso.

-Sois buenos, y sinceros, y me gusta que hayas preguntado eso porque esas cosas hay que saberlas -continuó-. No me gusta el resto de la clase.

-¿Cómo sabías cuales eran mis intenciones? -Inquirí, maravillándome de saber que tampoco le caían bien el resto de la clase.

-Mis padres están divorciados -dijo simplemente-. Aprendí a percibir ciertas cosas.

-Lo siento.

Acerqué mi silla a la de él. De repente había cogido más confianza. T.K se había sincerado y yo me lo creía totalmente. Eso por no decir que me había apoyado sobre Juro, Keiko y los demás, lo cual significaba mucho para mi. Definitivamente T.K era un buen amigo. Y yo, como buena amiga, también tenía que complacerle... ¡Que no es eso, no pienses mal!

-También hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso no lo he visto venir.

-Pues quería preguntarle, señor vidente, que cuando usted va a declarar su amor a nuestra amiga Kari.

T.K se quedó pálido, su bolígrafo se cayó de su mano, que temblaba visiblemente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente y le salió humo por las orejas... Bueno, vale, esto no pasó pero si fuésemos dibujos animados seguro que hubiera ocurrido.

-No sé de que hablas.

Reí sonoramente. La bibliotecaria me mandó a callar mientras blandía amenazadoramente un libro de considerable grosor.

-Hay cosas que se notan a la legua. He visto como os miráis.

T.K me miró asustado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se quedó así un rato, como si no se fiara de su boca, pero al final dijo con derrota, prefiriendo hundir la vista en su libro de matemáticas que mirarme a mi.

-Es cierto. Pero no quiero hacerlo, ¿vale? No quiero que todo se eche a perder. Estamos muy bien así, como amigos.

-¿Por qué se iba a echar a perder? -Me interesé.

-Los noviazgos a nuestra edad nunca acaban bien. No quiero sacrificar nuestra amistad.

-Ay, T.K, eres peor que Davis -suspiré-. Bueno, peor que Davis no. Mira, eso no significa que tengáis que dejar de ser amigos si la cosa no sale bien.

-Lo dudo.

Me sorprendí de ver a T.K tan afectado. Eso me confirmó que estaba realmente enamorado de Kari. Pero era difícil que T.K hablara con ella sobre eso; quizás pensaba que las relaciones no estaban hechas para durar. Estaba claro que su mayor temor era que le ocurriera lo mismo que a sus padres. Eso me dejaba con menos margen de maniobra, pero no obstante, tenía un as en la manga.

-Pues es una pena -expresé con cierta fingida indiferencia-. En cualquier momento puede venir alguien que no la ame tanto como y adelantarse. Y estoy seguro de que no será tan feliz que si está contigo. Y hablando de esto, me ha parecido ver a Davis hablando con ella a solas.

T.K se levantó de bruscamente de su silla, con tanto ímpetu que casi me tiró a mi de la mía. Me sentí un poco mal por no decirle que Karni no tenía intenciones de iniciar una relación con Davis, pero al menos había hecho reaccionar a T.K.


	9. Bailes y pastelitos

Cuando luego más tarde volví a encontrarme con Kari retomamos la conversación de antes. Kari se mostró más cauta, lo que me confirmó que también había hablado con Davis. Supuse, por tanto, que le había comentado que no le hacía ninguna gracia salir conmigo después de la pelea (ese pensamiento, aunque realista, no impidió que me disgustara; el no tenía derecho a quejarse, yo sí). A pesar de ello, estoy segura de que Kari todavía guardaba esperanzas de una reconciliación entre nosotros, pues había insistido en que asistiera. No creo que conozca lo tozudos que podemos llegar a ser.

De esa manera me preparé para la tarde; metí unos cuantos pastelitos de la tienda de mi madre en la cartera. No me hacía gracia compartirlos, pero Kari y Takeru lo merecían. En cuanto a Davis, ya podía suplicar todo lo que quisiera, pero no le daría ni las migajas. Mi madre me llamó glotona al verme metiendo todos los pastelitos, a lo cual yo expliqué con indignación que no eran todos para mi.

-¿En serio los vas a compartir? -preguntó sin fingir su sorpresa (ni que fuera una comilona)-. ¿Con quién, con Yoko?

-No mamá, ya te dije que ya no salimos juntas -dije con fastidio; ya le había comentado mis diferencias con Yoko y no me apetecía volver a hacerlo.

-¿Y entonces con quién vas, con Keiko?-No, mamá -repuse con fastidio al oir aquel nombre-.

Te has ido al otro extremo del espectro. Estaba hablando de Kari y T.K.

-Ya sabía yo que empezaba por la letra "k" -trató de justificarse, con los brazos en jarras, esperando a que yo le riera el chiste.

-Bueno mamá, tengo que irme ya -me puse la chaqueta y cargué la cartera al hombro.

-Que te lo pases bien, hija -dijo con el tono dulce que a veces empleaba cuando quería pedirme que llevara las cajas de la tienda. Me sorprendí de que no hubiera cajas que cargar.

-Gracias, mamá -me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero.

Al igual que todas las madres, mi madre es una plasta gran parte del tiempo, pero no puedo evitar quererla. No suelo decírselo muy a menudo, pero en ocasiones como esta siento esa necesidad. Muchas veces he pensado que no le importaba demasiado su hija. Creo que simplemente se debe a que es la mujer más olvidadiza y despistada que puede haber, y eso, sumado al trabajo que tiene en la tienda, hace que no se de cuenta de lo que pasa en mi vida. Pero no me cabe la menor duda de que me quiere. Estuvo como una detective cuando pasé por la depresión que me curó ese misterioso pájaro, observando cuando comía menos de lo habitual e incluso tratando de desbloquear la contraseña de mi móvil. Menos mal que es una negada para la tecnología y una nefasta detective; no sé da cuenta de donde están las pruebas, ni si quiera cuando se las colocas delante de su cara; acabó por pensar que simplemente estaba enamorada y por eso no comía y estaba como ausente todo el tiempo. El bosquecillo del que hablaba Kari se situaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que había que coger el autobús para llegar. Cada vez me gustaba menos el plan. Al parecer era un lugar nuevo que los jóvenes solían frecuentar. Allí era donde Ken Ichijuiji y el resto del equipo de futbol entrenaban, y era probable que Keiko, Juro y Yoko se presentaran también.

Kari, que seguro que se había ganado alguna que otra crítica por haberse juntado conmigo, no tenía ningún inconveniente en toparse con ellos. Esta chica debe tener una muy buena autoestima. Y a T.K, con lo maduro que es, seguro que las críticas le entran por un oído y le salen por otro -bueno, eso y que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de Kari-. Debería agradecerles su compañía, pero no quiero parecer desesperada por tener amistades.

Quedamos a las cinco y media en la parada del autobús. Suspiré aliviada al ver que todos estaban esperándome allí. Hubiera sido horrible tener que estar a solas con Davis. De haber sido así probablemente me hubiera debatido entre la indiferencia y el odio, mientras que él hubiera tratado de ignorarme cobardemente dándole pataditas a lo primero que encontrase por el suelo.

Como Davies no estaba en situación de recriminarme el haber llegado tarde, Kari lo hizo por él, aunque desde el respeto, claro. A pesar de ello, se sintió extraño. No recuerdo que habláramos de mucho más. El minibús aparcó frente a nosotros y abrió sus viejas puertas con un desagradable chirrido y el rostro somnoliento y visiblemente enfadado del conductor nos dio una cortante bienvenida. Estaba claro que era la hora de la siesta para él y que se sorprendía para que unos chicos entrometidos requirieran sus servicios. Si esto fuera Scooby Doo, T.K y Kari serían Fred y Dafne, la pareja perfecta, yo sería la intrépida e inteligente Velma y Davis sería el chucho.

Nos subimos al vehículo, nos sentamos en la parte de atrás y ellos dejaron sus mochilas a sus pies, mientras que yo la puse en mi regazo para asegurarme que los pastelitos que había en su interior se mantuvieran en perfecto estado.

-Seguro que llevas pastelitos en tu mochila -adivinó Kari.

Davis soltó una indeseable risita y yo llevé mis brazos instintivamente a la bolsa y solté un gruñido, como una osa que protege a sus crías (me gustaría usar otra comparación, pero es la imagen mental que tengo de aquel momento, así que espero que no te rías, lector). De todas maneras, Davis dijo que no tenia hambre cuando les ofrecí uno a T.K y a Kari. Fue prudente por su parte, pero quedó fatal al suponer que yo le daría uno.

El trayecto duró unos quince minutos, y durante ese tiempo el poco afecto que sentía hacia Davies, si es que alguna vez he sentido tan noble sentimiento por él, desapareció para ser sustituido por indignación. El muy idiota, haciendo caso omiso de mis advertencias, se había puesto a conversar con Kari. Y no de cualquier forma, no, sino susurrándole sensualmente al oído. Me morí de la impotencia al ver aquella desagradable estampa, y, sobretodo, de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a mi amigo T.K, cuyas únicas muestras de frustración era que estaba un poco cavizbajo y fruncía levemente el ceño, pero estoy segura de que se sentía muy afectado.

El azul turquesa del cielo contrastaba fuertemente con el verde vívido de las copas de los árboles que se extendían bajo él, como una representación de nuestros sentimientos. El bosque no era ni tan impresionante ni tan natural como se nos había vendido; constaba de unos cuantos pinos, arbustos y un césped artificial, que se extendía hasta acabar en la pista de futbol. Supongo que es difícil encontrar un espacio tan verde cerca de Tokio.

Nos aposentamos en un pequeño claro. Kari extendió un mantel sobre el cesped, colocó un radiocaset en una esquina e inició la primera pista de una pegadiza canción pop. Hubiera habido una atmósfera de lo más agradable de no haber sido ahogada por la tensión que había en el ambiente. Kari no parecía darse cuenta de esto, pues había cerrado los ojos y bailaba sola en una pista improvisada.

-¿Quieres bailar, Yolei? -Me invitó.

-No, ahora estoy comiendo -respondí mientras me comía de un bocado lo que me quedaba de pastelito y sacaba otro -cuando estoy enfadada me da por comer-. No es que no me gustara bailar. Podía mover las caderas como una loca y ser la reina de la pista si me lo proponía, pero estaba ocupada en otros menesteres. Uno de ellos era tratar de adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kari. Como siempre, hoy había sido tolerante con los ataques de Davies. Excesivamente tolerante, debo decir, porque reía todo lo que el chico le contara. El horrible pensamiento de que sintiera algo por él pasó por mi cabeza, y yo reaccioné a ello sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, como si con ello quisiera echarlo de mi mente. Sentí una mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto cuando Kari hizo algo sorprendente: se acercó a T.K al son de la canción, lo cogió de las manos y lo sacó a bailar. T.K era bastante inexperto en el arte del baile, pero no podía negarse a cualquier cosa que le pidiera Kari. La chica le enseñó unos cuentos pasos que el repetió torpemente. Yo me enternecí con la escena, pero de repente concebí otra maligna posibilidad: que Kari pudiera estar jugando con los sentimientos de T.K. Volví a sacudir la cabeza. La Kari que conocía no era así, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué cosas sabía yo de ella? No me había contado nada de su pasado. ¡Hasta Takeru había hecho eso!

El indeseable número uno se encargó de hacerme olvidar por unos instantes todas esas cosas. Se puso frente a mi, impidiéndome la visión y me preguntó:

-¿Podemos hablar?

Le devolví una mirada inexpresiva, terminé de masticar el pastelito y tardé unos minutos a responder, jugando con su paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No, aquí no -indicó él, haciendo una rápida señal con la cabeza en dirección a Kari y T.K-. No quiero que nos oigan.

-A mi no me supone un problema -respondí, desafiante. Si quería que habláramos del tema a solas significaba que hablaríamos de las oscuras ambiciones que tenía con Kari. No había sido nada sutil hasta entonces, pero supongo que como estaba T.K -y Davis habría reparado en como miraba a Kari-, no quería que se enterase de nada de lo que me dijera por si se le adelantaba. Tal vez me pediría que no hablara mal de él a Kari, cosa que yo, por supuesto, no le iba a asegurar que cumpliera. Al final acepté, más por curiosidad que por complacerle. T.K miró por unos momentos como nos íbamos, yo le hice una señal para decirle que en unos momentos nos reuniríamos con ellos y Kari lo obligó a hacer un paso que requería algo más de esfuerzo por su parte. Sonreí al notar que al rubio se le enrojecían las mejillas, no sé si de la vergüenza o simplemente de estar bailando con Kari. Probablemente de las dos cosas.

Davis me llevó unos cien metros al oeste. Lo supe por la brújula que había me había llevado para la ocasión, algo estúpido porque era imposible perderse en ese lugar. El chico caminaba con paso rápido, como si estuviera deseoso por terminar la conversación. Pensaba, sin duda, que cada segundo que pasaba T.K con Kari podía significar perderla para siempre. En respuesta a eso, yo caminé más lentamente, abrazando esa posibilidad. Para mi sorpresa, el chico se adaptó a mi ritmo, aunque no dejaba de estar intranquilo.

Llegamos a la zona donde comenzaba el césped artificial, aunque había un pino bastante más alto que los otros. Davies me llevó a la parte donde incidía la sombra del pino y se dirigió a mi.

-Espero que valga la pena toda esta caminata -expresé con voz quejumbrosa-. ¿Qué quieres contarme? Si quieres decirme que te deje via libre para salir con Kari te anticipo que no lo voy a cumplir ni en tus sueños.

El chico no dijo nada, pero sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Un papel, algo más grande que un folio de libreta, que tenía enrollado a modo de pergamino. Me lo tendió y lo cogí con brusquedad, sin permitirme mostrarme sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que te corrija las faltas de tu carta de amor a Kari?

Lo desenrollé sin temer arrugarlo. Cuando vi lo que había plasmado mi expresión se congeló por unos segundos. No era una carta de amor, sino un dibujo. Yo estaba dibujada en el papel, pero no como una fea y poco trabajada caricatura, sino... realmente bonita. Tartamudeé algo incoherente. Tenía un brazo llevado a la cintura, y allí donde se apoyaba mi mano mi cadera se inclinaba un poco, dándole una gran naturalidad. Mi pelo estaba recogido delicadamente en un pañuelo, aunque todavía me caía por los hombros; con ese pelo recogido lucía mucho más guapa. Mi sonrisa era socarrona, pero divertida. En general, no era tan bonito como el de Kari, cosa comprensible porque ella es más guapa, pero había algo especial en él, algo que no era capaz de explicar. Como si Davis hubiera dado con aspectos de mi personalidad de los que ni yo me había percatado.

-Vaya -dije simplemente cuando recuperé el muy bueno.

-¿A qué sí? -Dijo, orgulloso y sonriente al ver que me había gustado-. Es mi disculpa por lo que te dije el otro día -continuó, esta vez en un susurro.

-Te perdonaré, si insistes tanto -contesté intentando sonar lo menos impresionada que podía-. No me esperaba esto. Me cuesta creer que... no sé, que te arrepientas. Con lo tozudo que eres...

-Tú no eres más que yo -repuso, fingiendo indignación-. Es que... Es que me acordé de cuando dejastes de comer. Pensé que mi dibujo podía haberte afectado más de lo normal. Y eso que te dije tampoco estuvo muy bien.

_Te lo agradezco mucho_, dije mentalmente.

-Pero veo que vuelves a ser una comilona -continuó, recobrando su tono de mofa. -¡Ah! -Exclamé con el mismo tono-. Así que has hecho todo esto para que te de pastelitos.

-Pues claro, no iba a dejarte comértelos todos.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de naranja nostálgico (algún día me pintaré las uñas de ese color). El amodorrante sonido de las chicharras, unido a la melancólica canción que acababa de poner Kari al otro lado del bosque hacían del lugar algo especial. Me pareció más hermoso que cuando habían llegado. Di zancadas para alejarme del pino y me puse a danzar de un lado a otro.

-Estás loca -rió Davies. Canté algo, creo que era el vals de la Bella Durmiente.

-Dicen que si cantas y bailas en medio del bosque te aparece un príncipe buenorro -expliqué a Davies, contagiándole mi buen humor.

-Pero te faltan los animalitos, ¿no crees?

-Pues ven aquí, ardillita pesada.

-¿Una ardilla? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Lo dices porque soy muy rápido?

-No, es porque siempre estás robando comida -canturreé, acercándome a él y sacándolo casi a rastras a bailar-. Parece que estés matando hormigas -le sugerí al ver que hacía de todo menos moverse con naturalidad-. Esto es como un vals, fíjate en mi

-Pues tu me estás dando con el pelo, ¡ay!

-Es que le pongo demasiada pasión -me disculpé-. Mejor eso que hacerlo con desgana -llevé su mano a mi cadera y la otra a mi hombro-. Eres afortunado por recibir clases de una maestra del baile como yo.

-No te des tantos aires, lista.

-Estoy llamando a mi príncipe azul, tengo que poner todo mi empeño. Y te doy latigazos con el pelo porque aunque te haya perdonado lo que me dijistes, todavía estoy en guerra contigo por lo de Kari.

-¿Así que tu puedes ligar con tu príncipe azul pero yo no puedo ser el novio de Kari? ¿Y si yo decidiera que no eres suficiente para Ken? -me recriminó con cierta dureza. Yo me había descolocado y ahora él tomaba la iniciativa en el baile, por lo que estábamos yendo cómicamente de aquí para allá sin sentido alguno del ritmo.

-Pero es que esto es diferente, Davis -musité-. Se les ve tan unidos. Cuando has estado hablando tan íntimamente con Kari cuando íbamos en el autobús sentí que estuvo mal. ¿Viste la expresión de T.K?

Le di un pisotón a Davies al recordarlo. Luego lo ataqué con el cabello, pero lo esquivó con agilidad. No quería que eso pasara por nada del mundo, sobre todo ahora que Davis me había hecho ese dibujo tan fantástico y se había disculpado por lo que hizo.

-Ay, ay -se quejó él.

-Golpe de cabello, golpe de cabello -dije una y otra vez hasta que DaviS me dio un empujoncito para librarse de mi.

-Pues para tu información, solo le estaba comentando a Kari el momento adecuado para disculparme.

-¿Es eso verdad? -Pestañeé varias veces, sin creerlo.

El viento revolvió el césped y nuestros cabellos y por unos momentos todo pareció absurdamente dramático, como una película del oeste.

-Creo que me simplemente me gustaría ser su amigo -se encogió de hombros.

-Ja -reí, y le di un puñetazo en el hombro-. Lo sabía. Has hecho bien.

-Auch, ¿y por qué me pegas, bruta?

-Es un puñetazo de agradecimiento.

Tenía mis reticencias a ir al bosque, pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Kari lo había planeado todo, por eso había insistido tanto en que fuera y por eso había cuchicheado tanto con Davis, pero no cabía la menor duda de que estaba colada por T.K. Ahora reía sin motivo alguno cada vez que abría el pergamino cuando Davis no miraba. El día había terminado de manera inmejorable.

Pero no había terminado todavía cuando pensé en todo aquello. Por el camino nos encontramos con el equipo de futbol, que se dirigía al autobús azul exclusivo para ellos. Davis lo miró, sintiendo nostalgia, pero reanudó la marcha. Yo me quedé paralizada donde estaba, porque uno de los jugadores se había separado del grupo y había empezado a correr a donde estábamos nosotros. Cuando Ken llegó a mi lado me miró con sus ojos, negros, brillantes e inusualmente hermosos a la luz del atardecer y me dijo, si que pudiera prepararme, si quería salir con él.


	10. Una cita con sorpresa

Terminé de conversar con Kari por Skype. Le había comentado lo que me había ocurrido en el autobús, y desde entonces no había parado de formular preguntas entusiastas a las que no sabía muy bien qué responder. La declaración de Ken todavía me había dejado tan confundida que se me olvidó preguntarle cómo había ido la tarde con Takeru. En apenas un momento me había convertido en una cotorra muda.

Me llevé un casco a la oreja mientras terminaba mis deberes de matemáticas para escuchar una de esas canciones que tantas veces me habían hecho soñar con historias de amor. Ni si quiera eso conseguía que mi corazón se reblandeciera del gusto. Lo achaqué, por supuesto, al desconcierto reciente.

Pero aún así, una ominosa pregunta revoloteaba por mi cabeza como una de esas asquerosas moscas de culo verde: ¿y si, después de lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, las cosas no ocurrían tal y cómo lo había imaginado? Esa duda me acompañó durante el resto de la noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Davis estaba enfurruñado conmigo. Tal vez sentía que le estaba traicionando al aliarme con el grupo de las malas pécoras. Yo también me enfadé con él. Para mí, Ken nunca había formado parte de la tropa del mal; sólo salía con ellos de vez en cuando, y sospechaba que ni si quiera se había percatado de lo imbéciles que eran. Davis era un insensible al no tener en cuenta lo mucho que había deseado que llegara ese momento.

El problema era que no había quedado a solas con Ken, sino también con Juro, Keiko y lo peor de todo: con Yoko. ¿Qué haría cuándo me reuniera con ellos? ¿Permanecer todo el tiempo desviando la mirada de Yoko? ¿Charlar con Keiko como si fuéramos amiguísimas? ¿Tomar el té con Juro?

Pasara lo que pasase, no iba a permitir que me vieran débil. Los tiempos en los que podían derribarme con una palabra o una risita maliciosa habían quedado atrás. En todo caso, serían ellos los que acabarían temiéndome. Ahora era la novia de Ken, la chica más poderosa y envidiada del instituto. Tendrían que guardarme respeto o lo lamentarían.

Uno de las amigas de Keiko, una chica bajita y poca cosa, mucho más fea y gorda que yo aunque se creyera la gran diva cuándo llevaba maquillaje de geisha, me informó del lugar y la hora de reunión. Yo esperaba quedar con anterioridad con mi futuro esposo, así que le di un las gracias con un gruñido perruno.

Probablemente tenía que ducharse después del entrenamiento de fútbol (aprende, Davis) o simplemente prefería un primer contacto íntimo conmigo después de charlar amistosamente todos para conocerme un poco más como amigos. Tal vez era tímido. Rechacé la idea inmediatamente. Aparentemente, no había tenido problemas en pedirme una cita. Además era guapo. No podía imaginarme que alguien tan atractivo cómo Ken pudiera ser tímido, ni si quiera necesitaba ser inteligente. Lo tenía todo.

Lo sé, a veces doy un poco de miedo. Tengo que dejar de ver los programas de la MTV.

Me despedí de Kari antes de dirigirme al lugar de reunión. Me hubiera gustado que mi escudera viniera para darme fuerzas en estos difíciles momentos, pero al parecer ya había quedado con su hermano para ayudarle a escoger un regalo de San Valentín a su chica. Me extrañaba que Kari se llevase tan bien con sus hermanos. De acuerdo con mi limitada experiencia, la interacción con los hermanos debía ir acompañada a menudo de insultos y gritos. Davis y Jun siempre estaban como el perro y el gato, y mi relación con mis hermanos no es muy diferente a la de ellos. Ni si quiera les he mencionado, ni falta que hace. Ayudarse en esos menesteres era extraño, de hermanastros o hermanísimas como las Olsen. Kari de tan buena y perfecta era un poco odiosa.

Afortunadamente, no tuve que compartir un momento incómodo con mis queridos nuevos amigos. Quería esperarme hasta el último minuto a salir del instituto debido a la desagradable experiencia que tuve al quedar con toda la clase la última vez para beber alcohol en un mugroso callejón. Con el tiempo he aprendido que llegar la primera a una cita es poco glamoroso. El caso es que, mientras caminaba por el pasillo me encontré con él. Se acababa de cambiar el vestuario; ahora llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros. Seguro que se había puesto eso expresamente por mí.

Le saludó como si lo hiciera a diario. El me correspondió con una seductora media sonrisa y se acercó a mí con las lejas simpáticamente levantadas. Nunca lo había visto siendo simpático.

No comprendía porqué no me había caído al suelo agitándome como una merluza fuera del agua.

-Están esperando fuera -anunció.

-Lo sé, me he retrasado. Perdona.

-Yo también, ¿nos disculpamos juntos?

-Venga -dije riendo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Había superado mi record de intercambiar más de una frase con Ken sin meter la pata. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿El anuncio de compresas en el que bailamos románticamente en el salón del palacio? ¿O el anuncio de golosinas en el que la niña quiere comerse un montón de focas de colores y al final se acaba convirtiendo en una y viaja por el espacio exterior en un unicornio a través de una carretera de arcoiris? Espera, eso no tiene sentido.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?

Tienes a Ken Ichijouji a menos de medio metro. ¡Céntrate, tonta!

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la entrada. Sentía cómo miradas de envidia se clavaban en mi nuca, pero el halo celestial de reina del baile americana que me acompañaba me protegía de la mala vibra. Me quité las gafas de montura redonda que solía llevar y saqué del bolsito unas graduadas de sol para proteger mis preciosos ojos marrones con sorpresivos destellos verdes.

Tenía mi apariencia habitual de rata de biblioteca; vestido, blusa y zapatos Oxford formalmente informales, siendo mi cabello recogido en un pañuelo el único detalle novedoso. Pero por alguna razón, mientras descendía las escaleras lentamente, acaparando las miradas de urracas maliciosas de Keiko y compañía, me sentía crecida, como Autrey Hepburn en Desayuno con Diamantes… hasta que resbalé con una cáscara de banana y tuve que sujetarme penosamente al pasamanos para evitar la que hubiera sido la tragedia adolescente que me marcaría hasta los últimos años de mi vida. Fue como en una de esas comedias absurdas en las que de repente aparece una mano enfundada en un guante del mismo color que el suelo y pone un obstáculo para que el personaje se tropiece.

Afortunadamente, la tribu de hienas al acecho no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reírse de mi infortunio, pues Ken se había acercado para sujetarme con sus fuertes y varoniles, pero no extremadamente musculosos brazos. Ideal. Se lo agradecí por lo bajo; toda mi armadura de diva se había deshecho de repente, necesitaba un apoyo. Lástima que no saboreara del todo aquel momento, mientras susurraba al oído al chico más envidiado del instituto delante de Keiko. Podía oír cómo sus oídos y sus horripilantes narices de pseudo-pijas -con tendencia a arrugarse cada vez que veían algo que no les agradaba−-escupían vapor como una olla Express.

Sonreí odiosamente, recuperando mi coraza. Era una sonrisa que decía con repelencia "Sí, he tropezado, pero por lo menos tengo a alguien que impide que caiga. ¿Se puede decir lo mismo de vosotras, chicas?"

-Hola, Yolei -Keiko se acercó de un salto a mi posición y yo estuve a punto de levantar el brazo para propinarle un bofetón por inercia-. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos! Me alegro tanto de qué estés aquí con nosotros. Y Yoko también se alegra.

−Oh, sí.

Mi ex-amiga me dedicó una breve mirada acompañada de una sonrisa casi velada. ¿Parecía muy desmejorada, o me lo parecía a mí? Qué sabrás tú, si no la estás viendo. No es que estuviera fea ni se hubiera puesto ropa horrible, simplemente percibía un aire de pequeñez en ella. Como si Keiko le estuviera chupando la energía como una asquerosa sanguijuela pija del espacio. Aunque llevaba mucho maquillaje como acostumbraba a hacer desde hacía tiempo, no se veía bien.

Como la interacción se estaba volviendo incómoda para ambas, decidí desviar la conversación:

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ah, a una cafetería –respondió de nuevo la pesada de Keiko, como si ella fuera la única que tuviera voz y voto en el grupo- ¿No te apetece tomar un brownie?

Keiko estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Sabía de sobra que los brownies eran el límite de mi moral, mi perdición, y que había usado mi talón de Aquiles en el pasado para atacarme donde más me dolía: mi complejo físico.

No muy lejos del instituto había una cafetería de estilo años cincuenta en la que todos desentonaban menos Ken y yo, y no sólo por el vestuario. Todos pedimos batidos y cafés excepto Juro, que optó por un vodka negro con lima para dárselas de listo.

-¡No me puedo querer que no te vayas a pedir un brownie! –Exclamó de repente Keiko tan irritantemente que incluso Yoko frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado.

-Con un batido es suficiente, gracias –refunfuñé.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué parecía haber olvidado que estaba la primera en mi lista negra?

-Lo siento –rió-. Es que me da la impresión de que no te lo pides por corte –endulzó considerablemente el tono-. Aquí somos todos muy amigos. Estás en tu familia.

Sentí que me temblaban las manos de la furia. Me mordí el labio, ahogando mi furia contenida y ocultándola con una risa falsa.

-No quiero brownie, gracias. ¿Por qué no te lo pides tú?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la mesa. Yoko siguió con la vista fija en la nada. La amiga de Keiko más gorda y fea que yo no pudo ocultar su felicidad y se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar una risa. Juro miraba aburrido un sugerente poster de una pin-up rubia con pantalones cortos estilo años sesenta. Ken dejó de concentrarse en la carta para fijar sus gélidos ojos en Keiko, que frunció ligeramente los labios y desvió el contacto visual. Podía atisbar un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Miyako no quiere tomar un brownie, Keiko.

-¿Qué por qué no me lo pido yo? –Saltó de repente-. ¿Por qué no?

Llamó al camarero y ordenó el pedido con rapidez.

-Lo decía porque me daba la impresión de que tu también querías –dije muy seria.

Tampoco quería pasarme de lista.

-Tenía la esperanza de que me dieras un pedacito, el chocolate es mi perdición –comentó alegremente.

Una vez más, sentía que Keiko estaba jugando conmigo. Sí era cierto que quería comer mi postre favorito, pero no delante de la chica que me había llamado gorda por tomarlos. Repentinamente envalentonada, me dispuse a desenmascarar a Keiko.

Pero entonces dijo algo que me hizo olvidar mi propósito.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Yolei –dijo con solemnidad-. Me he portado muy mal contigo. He creado distancia entre Yoko y tú. Comenzó el nuevo curso en un instituto nuevo, dije adiós a mis amigos de siempre y no sabía si podría hacer nuevas amistades. Te resultará raro oír esto, pero nunca me he considerado una chica guapa. Bueno, sí soy atractiva, pero no soy de esas que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas –se apartó un mechón de pelo y rió de nuevo como tonta, pero esta vez no la odié-. Soy superficial, y tonta, lo sé. Me influye y no puedo evitarlo, pero trato de mejorar. Fue muy egoísta querer separarte de Yoko y debo pedir disculpas –agachó humildemente la cabeza-. Espero que me perdones y, si es posible, me encantaría conocerte. Creo que podemos ser grandes amigas.

Todos nos quedamos sin habla durante un buen rato. Yoko tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no podía ocultar su mirada de tremenda gratitud hacia Keiko, que le acarició suavemente la mano.

Yo estaba en shock. Los acontecimientos habían tomado un rumbo inesperado, más todavía que la declaración de Ken. Todavía sentía mucho rencor hacia ella, pero esa historia sobre complejos e inseguridades me había ablandado bastante. Sorprendentemente, no pude evitar verme reflejada en ella. Sentirse repentinamente identificada con la persona a la que más odias en el mundo es, cuanto menos, inquietante.

-¿Entonces qué dices, me perdonas?

-Claro.

-Oh, eso es tan genial –dijo Keiko en un susurro emocionado-. Siento que me quito una gran carga de encima. Voy a quitarme este estúpido maquillaje –anunció, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla-. ¿Me acompañas?

No pude decirle que no. De repente era su amiga, y las amigas van juntas al baño. Me acerqué a Keiko, que me cogió del brazo con gentileza, sus uñas pintadas de rojo clavadas cariñosamente en mi carne.

-¡Me alegro tanto por vosotras, chicas! –Gritó de repente Yoko.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me permití un gesto amable con Yoko y le guiñé un ojo como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

El resto de chicas permanecían en un silencio sombrío.

Keiko se mojó la cara con agua fría. El maquillaje se diluía rápidamente en el agua. Cuando la última gota del colorido remolino desapareció en el drenaje, Keiko volvió su rostro hacia mí. Sin esa sonrisa de falsa que le contraía desagradablemente el rostro, estaba muy guapa. Era de esas chicas cuya piel era tan perfecta que no precisaba de maquillaje para lucirla.

Me animé a recalcar ese hecho, pensando que, de estar yo misma en su lugar y ser tan atractiva, me gustaría que alguien me lo recordara para no tener que ocultarme tras una capa de maquillaje.

Pero justo cuando me disponía a abrir la boca, me acalló con un puñetazo en el estómago. Después me empujó contra la pared y me aplastó el cuello con el antebrazo, inmovilizándome.

-Te voy a explicar cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí, amiguita.


	11. La gente está muy loca

Conseguí propinarle una patada en la espinilla. Keiko aulló de dolor y me soltó, momento que aproveché para correr hacia la puerta. Di un respingo cuando vi a Juro aparecer por el resquicio con aire divertido.

-Ups, parece que me he equivocado de servicios –dijo.

-Déjame pasar –advertí intentando sonar amenazadora.

-Atrápala –ordenó Keiko a mis espaldas.

Antes de que pudiera anticiparme a sus movimientos, Juro me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y me llevó hasta el fondo del baño. Comencé a gemir de terror, recordando lo que me dijo en la escuela el día que me enfrenté a él para defender a Davis. Mis temores se vieron confirmados cuando Juro me quitó el pañuelo de un tirón y hundió el rostro pervertido en mi cabello, olfateándolo.

-Limón, puaj. No me va a hacer ninguna gracia tener que tirarme a ésta, pero todo sea por una noche de placer contigo, jefa.

Keiko hizo girar sus pupilas con fastidio y suspiró.

-Eres pesado –dijo.

-¡Apártate de mi! –ordené en un arrebato de desesperación, tratando de alejar inútilmente a Juro de mi cuerpo.

-No sé que ha visto Ken en ti ni me importa -Keiko se me había acercado y ahora me miraba con dureza.

Sentí como mi sangre hervía cuando Keiko me susurró esas palabras al oído. Fue la rapidez con la que había ocurrido todo que no me había dejado asimilar la situación y sus consecuencias que le respondí toda envalentonada.

-Quizás es porque, en el fondo, eres poca cosa para él –expliqué, un poco más serena-. Los perfiles psicológicos de los abusadores no mienten, Keiko. Debes ser una de esas chicas inseguras que teme quedarse sin amigas.

Keiko me escupió en la cara y grité del asco y la vergüenza.

-Te voy a dejar clara una cosa, feita: todo lo que te he dicho en la mesa es tan cierto como que no le pusiste los cuernos a Yoko con Davis.

-¡A ver cuándo te entra en tu cabeza de chorlito que no me gusta Davis! -Exclamé olvidando por unos momentos que estaba siendo inmovilizada por un pervertido que quería abusar de mí.

-Sí, claro, sigue negando la evidencia -se burló con una risa brujil.

-Vamos, Yolei, todos sabemos que pierdes aceite cada vez que lo ves -añadió el imbécil de Juro con sorna.

-Y ahora pretendes que me crea que lo tuyo por Ken es sincero –continuó Keiko- ¡Controla tu vicio, nena! En cualquier caso, me son indiferentes tus sentimientos. Solo te diré que muchas otras han intentado acercarse a Ken y lo han acabado lamentando. No seas una de ellas.

-No vais a seguir así por mucho tiempo –dije mientras forcejeaba-. No podéis amedrentar a la gente para siempre. En la universidad lo lamentaréis.

-Ya, pero mientras tanto aquí estaremos para amenizar vuestro día a día.

Juro sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso cerca de mi cuello. Como mantenía elevada mi cabeza hacia el techo, no pude ver lo que era, pero sí pude sentir un horrible cosquilleo en el cuello.

-Tu amigo ya la ha visto en una ocasión, y volverá a tener otro interesante encuentro con ella como no cumplas lo que Keiko te dice. En cuanto a ti, tenía preparada otra no menos reluciente.

Y para mi horror, oí como se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Juro, ya es suficiente –ordenó Keiko con cierto tono de sorpresa-. Miyako va a dejar el camino despejado, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí –conseguí articular ese monosílabo con dificultad, porque me había quedado helada. Era el tipo de cosas que solían ocurrir en las películas de terror.

Al fin Juro se separó de mí a regañadientes y cerró la cremallera. Keiko me lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y las dos volvimos a la mesa. Al encontrarnos de nuevo con el resto, maquilló con maestría una radiante sonrisa en el rostro mientras que yo me limitaba a no dar la impresión de estar traumatizada.

-¿Qué estabáis haciendo en el baño? –Inquirió Yoko, como si nuestras disidencias se hubieran esfumado por arte de magia-. Vaya, quién diría que os detestábais hace nada.

La ingenua de Yoko creía que entrando en el grupo de los populares y convirtiéndome en amiguísima de Keiko ya no tendría ningún sentido que siguiésemos enfadadas. No hace falta decir que se equivocaba en ambas cosas.

Una ajetreada camarera apareció para hacer aterrizar el brownie que había pedido Keiko.

-Oh, vaya, con toda esta emoción contenida se me ha quitado el apetito –dijo mientras acercaba el plato hacia mí-. Toma, Yolei, te invito. Es mi compensación por todas las cosas horribles que he dicho de ti.

Abrí la boca para contestarle que a mí también se me habían quitado las ganas y que no comería ese chocolate emponzoñado, pero me contuve, todavía afectada por la escena que acababa de protagonizar.

Miré el plato sin decir nada. Habían colocado un par de lacasitos y un regaliz en la superficie a modo de cara sonriente. Aunque en ese bar servían los brownies con el chocolate más sabroso que había probado, si lo comía, la humillación sería terrible. El ejército de las tinieblas habría consumado su victoria.

Decidí acabar con todo cuanto antes. Me levanté y corté con Ken delante de todos sus amigos. Me disculpé y me largué corriendo del local, por lo que no pude ver cómo lo había manejado el pobre.

De repente me encontraba en mi casa llorando porque había roto con el chico que siempre había estado como telón de fondo, como un trofeo al amparo de la sombra que conseguiría ganando la encarnizada batalla contra las petardas de su club de fans. Pero, sobretodo, lloraba porque todavía sentía el puñetazo que me había propinado Keiko y el asqueroso aliento de Juro. No eran lágrimas de dolor ni de miedo lo que brotaba de mis ojos, sino de rabia y humillación.

Quería salir a la calle y quitarles sus trajes de hipocresía para que todos pudieran verlos desnudos, hacerles sufrir cómo me habían hecho sufrir a mí, dejarles sin un amigo en el mundo. Ponerme un traje de superheroina, a ser posible ese sexy atuendo de Catwoman, y atizarles con mi látigo de justicia hasta que aceptaran compensarme con un brownie por cada afensa que me habían hecho. Entonces sí comería, ¡OH SÍ! Comería del brownie de la gloria y de la justicia, y Keiko tendría envidia de mí por mantener esta esbelta figura sin tener que renunciar a los placeres del chocolate.

Esos sentimientos tan intensos me dieron hambre. Me acerqué a la cocina, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, cogí uno de los brownies del supermercado de mi madre y lo deposité en el microondas. Lo probé, comprendiendo que había sido un despropósito calentarlo de esa manera tan desesperada e inconsciente y me eché a llorar de lo malo que estaba.

Ese fin de semana dejé de menstruar y tuve tiempo de hablar conmigo misma con más tranquilidad. Todavía estaba irremediablemente furiosa, pero una parte de mí sentía que me había quitado un lastre de encima. Empecé a reflexionar sobre mi actitud hacia Ken de los últimos días, y me pregunté si la causa de mi embotamiento emocional en realidad no tenía nada que ver con lo chocante de su repentina declaración, Reparé entonces en que hacía tiempo que no había ido a verlo a los partidos de fútbol, y que él había dejado de visitarme en mis sueños.

Ay, madre.

Quizás nunca me haya gustado de verdad. Quizás yo misma me haya forzado a enamorarme de él. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en segundo de primaria me había dado parte de su bizcocho de chocolate cuando vio que no me había traído el almuerzo ese día. Ken me había parecido muy guapo y considerado, pero el bizcocho estaba muy rico y había puesto mis cinco sentidos en él. En algún momento una chica comentó que quería casarse con él, y todas estuvimos de acuerdo. Como una niña que viniera a clase con unos zapatos bonitos y de repente todas rogáramos a nuestras madres que nos compraran unos exactamente iguales.

Mis sentimientos hacia él siempre han sido una admiración por sus cualidades más que ese picotazo molesto pero agradable que es el enamoramiento. He tenido la oportunidad de experimentar un poquito de ese sentimiento en los últimos días hacia otra persona y he concluido que es un pinchazo que muchas veces viene sin que puedas evitarlo. Con Ken siempre había sido diferente, como si le hubiera arrebatado a Cupido una de sus flechas de amor y me la hubiera clavado por mí misma para convertirme en la víctima de un enamoramiento inducido.

Kari pasó mucho tiempo a mi lado, aunque estaba tan sumergida en mí misma esos días que era como si no existiera nadie más. Pero de vez en cuando sentía su mirada maternal clavada en mi nuca, tratando de psicoanalizarme. Tenía la impresión de que por muy despistada que fuera en las clases, debía ser una persona muy observadora. Al fin y al cabo, su pasión era la fotografía. Si se fijaba en pequeños detalles como el reflejo de las nubes en los charcos de la acera, acabaría descubriendo que estaba muy taciturna últimamente.

Como había previsto, Kari terminó enterándose de que no estaba en mi mejor momento. Lo que no había predecido era que ella y el resto del mundo también descubrirían el pastel de manera muy violenta y por medios que no controlaba. Ese día fue como un tartazo colectivo.

-Yolei, antes de nada debes saber que no ha muerto nadie –me dijo una tarde que había venido corriendo a recogerme de mis clases de latín.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunté asustada.

Qué tacto tiene la niña a veces.

-Es lo primero que quiere saber la gente en estos casos, –explicó Kari con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos delataban su preocupación-. Verás, se trata de Davis.

Cuando me contó toda la historia, no pude más que maldecirlo mentalmente, y continué haciéndolo durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar –comentó el hermano de Kari mientras nos llevaba en coche-. Si tú hubieras estado en el lugar de Yolei le hubiera arrancado los ojos a ese tipejo.

-Las cosas no se solucionan con la violencia, Tai –respondió Kari-. Si no llega a ser por Ken, hubiera acabado mucho peor. ¡Tenía una navaja suiza!

Nada más aparcar corrimos hacia la entrada del hospital y subimos por las escaleras hasta el área de tratamiento de heridas moderadas. Allí encontramos a Jun. Al parecer le habían comunicado la noticia durante un concierto de Matt, porque llevaba puesta una camiseta con su cara inmortalizada y el nombre del grupo de música al que pertenecía en letra pequeña. Estaba fuera de sí, no porque se hubiera perdido el espectáculo de su ídolo, sino porque su hermano pequeño había resultado gravemente herido en una pelea desigual y quería asesinar a Juro, a sus amigos y hasta al enfermero que trataba de calmarla con escaso éxito.

-¡Jun! –La llamó Tai, quien al parecer era del mismo año que Matt.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera estado mi padres hubieran estado en casa! No puedo hacer las tareas yo sola ni controlar a ese cabeza de chorlito, ¡¿entiende?! Ah, hola Tai.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunté, olvidando de repente que todos sabían de la humillación que Juro me había hecho pasar.

-¡Ese desgraciado ha estado a punto de matar a mi hermano! –Exclamó Jun hecha un basilisco.

-Se encuentra bien, pero debe guardar una semana de reposo –resolvió el médico.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo –dijo Jun en un tono funesto que me dejó helada-. ¿Podemos pasar, verdad?

-Sí, claro, claro.

El médico se apartó de un salto de la puerta para dejar pasar a la hermana de Davis y todos entramos en la sala.

A la luz del atardecer de una de las ventanas pudimos ver a Davis yaciendo dormido en una amplia cama de sábanas blancas. Tenía vendas en el hombro y el abdómen. La única herida visible eran un chichón en la frente y el labio inferior cubierto de sangre reseca.

-Davis, no te hagas el dormido, han venido a verte –anunció Jun descorriendo todas las cortinas y cegándonos a todos momentáneamente.

Jun se lanzó a la cama y atacó a a su hermano a besos, que empezó a sacudirse y a empujarla para librarse de su abrazo de amor.

-Aaagh, ¡qué asco, quita!

-Bueno, por hoy te has librado de mí, pero tienes a estas guapísimas chicas a tu disposición. ¡No me habías dicho que eras amigo de la hermana de Tai!

-Sí, es una sorpresa –rió Tai, probablemente presintiendo una oleada de preguntas acerca de Matt, de quién era amigo íntimo.

-Tenemos que vernos un día de estos, por cierto –dijo Jun, anotando en una servilleta su número y colocándolo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Tai a una velocidad increíble-. Ah, Davis –dijo por última vez, sacando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta al salir-. Recupérate pronto, tienes que limpiar tu habitación y hacer las tareas que te corresponden cuando vuelvas.

Se esfumó tras la puerta justo en el momento en el que su hermano sacaba la lengua para burlarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Davis? –Preguntó Kari sacando una margarita de su bolso y colocándola en un recipiente cercano.

-¿Conseguistes golpearle al menos una vez? –Se interesó Tai.

-En toda la cara –respondió Davis lleno de orgullo.

-Tai, ha estado a punto de morir.

-Sí, ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte, Davis –convine cruzándome de brazos y mirando gravemente al susodicho.

-Ha sido muy estúpido, sí, y también bastante… romántico –Kari desvió la vista sonrojada, consciente de lo que acaba de decir.

-¡QUÉ!

-Em, será mejor que nos vayamos, Tai –Kari cogió a su confundido hermano de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

-¿A dónde se supone que vais? ¿Por qué tenéis que dejarme sola? –Pregunté muy alterada al oír las risitas tontas que venían del pasillo.

¿Se había vuelto loca? Cuando saliera del hospital se acordaría de mí.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para encararme de nuevo con Davis, ligeramente sonrojada. Maldita sea, con lo bien que estaba manejándolo.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?

-Eres una chica –contestó con fastidio Davis, mirando a la ventana.

Seguro que también estaba sonrojado.

-¿Y qué significa eso, eh? ¿Crees que por ser una chica no me puedo defender sola? ¡Machista!

-Lo que tú digas…

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme porque cada vez tenía las mejillas más sonrosadas. Hacía mucho calor en esa blanquecina habitación, a pesar de que el viento húmedo que entraba por la ventana era refrescante. Detuve mis pasos justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral.

-Gracias. Pero podía haberlo manejado yo sola. Mira lo que te han hecho por mi culpa. Y por tu culpa –maticé rápidamente-. Nadie te manda en meterte en cosas que no te incumben.

-Solo quería que se arrepintiese. Se puso chulo y tuve que usar los puños.

Davis había girado el rostro y ahora lo dirigía de nuevo hacia el cielo nublado del exterior.

-No sé porqué tengo que explicar las razones por las que he hecho lo que he hecho –dijo enfurruñado.

-¿Cuáles?

-Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?


	12. El príncipe manchado de chocolate

Por muy mal que me cayera Davis, no podía dejar que suspendiera los exámenes finales, por lo que me aseguré de convencer a Kari y T.K (son tan blanditos y poco egoístas que no fue tarea difícil) para reunirnos en el hospital después de las clases y hacer los deberes con Davis. Fue muuuuuuy complicado explicarle los logaritmos. No tenía una buena base, por lo que tuvimos que empezar de cero. Debo decir que, de no haber estado mis amigos ayudándome en aquella tarea titánica, probablemente Davis hubiera tenido que guardar reposo una semana más de los golpes que le daba en la cabeza cuando perdía la paciencia con su ineptitud para los estudios.

Después de aquel altercado violento, fue como si todo volviera a la normalidad. Me sorprendí olvidándo momentáneamente a la arpía de Keiko e incluso a mi antiguo príncipe azul.

¡Ken! Se había portado como todo un caballero protegiendo a Davis después de nuestra ruptura. Tenía que compensárselo de alguna manera. Entonces, como un flechazo del cielo, vino a mi mente la tierna imagen de mi yo de hace dos años con aquella enorme bandeja de brownies, luchando por hacerme paso entre los indignos asistentes a la fiesta de Yoko para llegar finalmente hasta él.

−¿Me darás uno? −Preguntó Davis cuando anuncié que haría brownies.

−Por supuesto que no −repuse indignada−. Son para Ken.

−Ah, bueno, pensaba que te los ibas a comer tú todos −dijo−. Ken es un buen tío, se lo merece. Salúdale de mi parte.

Pensé en preguntarle acerca de su repentino cambio de actitud respecto a Ken, pero rectifiqué a tiempo. Estaba bien claro que Ken había demostrado a todo el mundo que era un caballero… Aunque siempre lo había sabido, no dejaba de orgullecerme lo que había hecho de la misma manera que te admiras ante un cantante que te gusta cuando realiza una buena obra.

Horneé con mucho cariño los manjares del paraíso y esperé a que Ken saliera de jugar al futbol. Me aseguré de encontrarlo solo. Keiko no me inspiraba ningún temor, pero temía lo que pudiera ocurrirle a alguno de mis seres queridos si ella o uno de sus compinches nos viera juntos.

−Hola −dijo mientras se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta para ocultar el moratón que tenía en la barbilla.

−Oh, Ken, te han herido por mi culpa −dije con voz de cordera degollada.

−No pasa nada. No es nada comparado con los golpes que recibo jugando al futbol.

−Siempre eres tan modesto, Ken… Te has portado como todo un héroe − le entregué la bandeja con papel de envolver colores que contenía los brownies−. Te he hecho esto como disculpa.

−Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

−Ya, también es por lo otro.

Ken se me quedó mirando, confundido. Al final sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

−Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Solo era una cita, ya sabes.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Pensaba que desde el momento en el que me dijo de salir con él, nos habíamos comprometido formalmente.

−¡Lo que no significa para nada que no me gustaras! −Se apresuró a decir Ken atropelladamente.

Su rostro pálido se tornó rojo y comenzó a despedazar el papel de colores. Sacó un brownie de la bandeja de plástico y lo mordió. Hubo un momento en el que quiso hablar, pero tenía la boca llena y lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un poco elegante e ininteligible:

−Penzéqestabahcondebis.

−¿Qué?

−Que pensé… −dijo tras tragar el generoso bocado− que estabas con Davis. Se nota que os gustáis.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente me hubiera molestado enormemente. Pero era Ken Ichijouji el que estaba frente a mí, así que solté una risita inocente.

−¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? −Pregunté a continuación en un tono algo más amenazador.

Ken se encogió de hombros y siguió devorando el brownie.

−Es la cosa más rica que he probado, Yolei −dijo cambiando de tema−. Y calentitos, como me gustan. No sabes lo que me arrepiento de no haber comido el día que me los ofrecistes.

Aquello me descolocó. Nunca había visto a Ken siendo tan… cualquiera. Quiero decir, tenía los dedos manchados de chocolate y hablaba con la boca llena. Lo más extraño de todo es que su rostro seguía enrojecido. Era una situación tan absurda que me eché a reír en medio del pasillo con mi risa de bruja que nada tenía que ver con la risita risueña que trataba de emplear siempre que estaba con él. Tuvo que agarrarme a la pared para no caer.

−¿De qué te ríes? −Preguntó Ken.

−De mí, de ti, de todo. Estoy loca, loca, loca, jajajajajaja. ¡Qué me meo!

Ese día pude decir que conocí realmente a Ken. No al tipo de ensueño que siempre había creído que era, pero sí a un tipo legal, a un tipo guay. A pesar de que estaba continuamente rodeado de escoltas, el pobre no era la persona más social del mundo. Cuando no tenía nada que decir, simplemente callaba. Estar mucho tiempo en silencio puede hacer que tengamos una percepción errónea de la verdadera esencia de la persona (ya estoy hablando como la petarda de Kari). Muchas veces se confunde a una persona callada con alguien tímido, incluso la timidez puede confundirse a su vez con altanería. En el caso de Ken, su silencio le había otorgado un aura de misterio que lo hacía inaccesible para las chicas y en consecuencia, un modelo de referencia para los chicos.

De todas formas, tampoco sé porqué estoy rallándome la cabeza con el silencio si yo ni si quiera puedo callarme debajo del agua.

Independientemente de lo bueno que era en los deportes y los estudios, Ken era un chico bastante normal (aunque con extraños matices; lo mismo era un friki de los juegos de rol que diseñaba ropa femenina en sus ratos libres o.o). ¡Incluso usaba gafas como yo!

−¿Vas a ver a Davis? ¿Puedo acompañarte? −Me preguntó mientras salíamos del instituto.

−No tienes que pedirme permiso. Más bien me haces un favor. Hoy T.K tiene clase de piano y Kari no saldrá hasta tarde. Me ha dicho que tenía que hacerse unas pruebas en el hospital. Así tendré a alguien que me sujete para no pegarle cada vez que lo veo despistado cuando trato de enseñarle matemáticas.

−Sois muy amigos −sonrió Ken−. Siempre se os ve juntos.

Fruncí los labios, pensando en la mejor manera de explicárselo. Todavía me da algo de vergüenza hablar de este tema, pero supongo que es absurdo seguir haciendo como que no pasa nada.

−Bueno, más que amigos somos una especie de aliados en combate. Él estaba solo, y yo también.

−Ésa es otra de las cosas de las que quería hablar −musitó Ken, suspirando−. Verás, resulta que cuando comenzó toda esto yo podía haberlo parado. Aunque no lo parezca, tengo bastante influencia en el instituto.

−Es cierto; no hace falta que te diga lo enamorada que estuve de ti durante un tiempo.

−Pues bien −continuó, rascándose la coronilla−. Fui un cobarde. Sabía que si me ponía de vuestra parte, perdería toda mi reputación. Desde que te vi enfrentándote a Juro de esa manera he estado pensando en todo esto. Tú sí que eres valiente, Yolei.

−¿Está diciendo eso el chico que acaba de dar su vida por salvar a mi amigo?

−Así que es cierto que sois amigos.

−¡No me cambies de tema, Ken!

−Sí, bueno −rió−. Podríamos decir que al fin estoy siendo yo mismo. He hecho lo que debía hacer, estoy bien con mi conciencia.


	13. Mi tonta amiga

Había un interés muy genuino en Ken por formar parte de nuestra banda, y no tuvimos que decírselo dos veces. ¿Que por qué quería formar parte de nuestro humilde grupo en lugar de ser el pez gordo de la clase? Ni idea. Pero ahí estaba siempre, charlando con Davis sobre temas deportivos, yendo conmigo de compras y compartiendo con Kari discos de vinilo de grupos depresivos y fotografías a contraluz. ¿Había algo que no supiera hacer? No estaba hecho para cocinar pastelitos, lo cual me llenó de alivio. ¡Es que hasta tenía más estilo vistiendo que yo, el muy condenado!

−¿Has probado a pintarte los labios de morado? −Sugirió un día−. Pensé que jamás diría esto a alguien, pero a creo que a ti te quedaría bien. Eres una de esas raras excepciones, a casi todo el mundo le queda mal.

Decidí seguir sus consejos estilísticos y me sorprendí al mirarme al espejo. Mi color preferido siempre había sido el rojo, pero el cambio me otorgó un aire interesante. Me aparté el flequillo a un lado para observar mejor mi bello rostro. Era la Bruja Escarlata. De repente vi unas tijeras a pocos centímetros y sentí la necesidad de un cambio radical. Me cortaría el pelo, me pondría reflejos y con el dinero que me ahorraría compraría a Kari mi regalo de cumpleaños: un ridículo floripondio para que se viera más fea que yo en el baile de fin de curso.

Sí, aquí, como en los colegios americanos, hay de esas cosas. Admito que son un poco cutres, pero al menos ponen buena música (y también un poco de esa lenta y tristona que tanto le gusta a Kari) y podemos ver a los profesores tratando de hacerse los enrollados y haciendo el más lamentable de los ridículos.

Supongo que estaría Keiko, pero ahora que se había descubierto todo el pastel respecto a Juro no se atrevería ni a mirarme. Acababan de internarlo en un correccional para mi alivio y el de casi toda la escuela, incluso de ella, quién tenía una deuda de sexo gratis. La amiguísima de mi ex-amiga todavía rondaba el instituto. Nadie la había delatado, lo cual no me disgustaba del todo, porque tenía pensado bailar con Ken solo para fastidiarla.

El día antes del baile ocurrió algo inesperado. Una voz inquietante acompañada de un viento gélido me puso los pelos de punta mientras caminaba sola por los pasillos. Me giré con rapidez e instintivamente llevé las manos hacia delante en posición defensiva, justo como había visto hacer a Jackie Chan cuando se preparaba a repartir mamporros. Afortunadamente, no había mucho de qué defenderse. Mis gafas bajaron hasta la punta de mi nariz, como una de esas bibliotecarias que parecían vivir siempre en los años 60.

Suspiré aliviada al encontrarme con la cabeza de corazón de Yoko asomándose desde la otra punta del pasillo.

−¿Qué quieres? −Pregunté con hostilidad, cruzándome de brazos.

En seguida recuperé mi elegancia natural recolocándome las gafas y mirándola por encima del hombro y con los ojos entrecerrados, con elegancia hipster.

−Quería hablar contigo de algo importante. Si tienes tiempo, claro.

Accedí a regañadientes, no sin antes advertirle que se diera prisa porque tenía la agenda muy apretada. En realidad, tenía un presentimiento… Un presentimiento muy bueno que había nacido con el tono de respeto, casi temeroso, con el que se había dirigido a mí.

Estaba en lo cierto. Lo que quería la amiga pródiga era arrepentirse de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, desde vestirse como una mamarracha hasta intercambiarme por Keiko. Resulta que después del incidente en la cafetería se había enterado de que Keiko y Juro estaban compinchados para eliminarme y que así la primera tuviera el camino despejado para conquistar a Ken, un objetivo que había tratado de cumplir desde hacía muchos tiempo.

−Keiko lo amaba hasta límites enfermizos −me decía por lo bajo−. En realidad dejó de caerme bien hace tiempo, pero solo me tenía a mi.

Algo me decía que mi amiga estaba mintiendo, por lo que la confronté.

−Siempre va con el grupo de amigas, pero sabe que ninguna de ellas la soporta −explicó−. Y ella también las odia a ellas. He llegado a ver cómo se insultan mutuamente.

−¿Entonces por qué salen juntas?

−Ni idea.

−Pero eso no tiene sentido.

−¡Dímelo a mi! El caso es que he decidido dejar de salir con ellas −bajó la cabeza y suspiró−. Es cierto que Mako es maja, y que Naoko siempre me está ayudando con los deberes, pero ninguna es tan buena amiga como tú, Yolei. Has tratado de abrirme los ojos todo este tiempo y no lo he hecho hasta ahora. Siento haber tardado tanto. Supongo que soy un poco retrasada.

Sus palabras me enternecieron, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Cabía la posibilidad de que Yoko solo se hubiera disculpado porque ahora Ken era de los nuestros, y sin él, su grupo acabaría desintegrándose y quedaría más sola que Kari en una exposición de fotografías de insectos. Adopté la posición de reina del cotarro, apoyando un codo en la palma de la mano mientras hacía mover entre mis dedos un bolígrafo, haciéndome la inaccesible.

−No lo sé, Yoko −suspiré−. Claro que estás perdonada, pero yo ahora he hecho mi camino, tengo mi grupo de amigos, ya sabes.

Creo que fui demasiado cruel. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y su voz tembló cuando dijo:

−Tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti. No sé, ayudarte con esas puntas.

−¿Qué le pasa a los mechones? −Dije tapándomelos al instante.

−La peluquera te los ha cortado mal, te lo ha dejado todo desequilibrado.

−Yo no me veo mal −gruñí.

Pero estaba empezando a dudar de mi habilidad con la tijera. Me lo había cortado al estilo Mulán, y ahora estaba empezando a arrepentirme por ello. Así que acepté su acto de reparación y, por primera vez en años, salimos juntas del instituto en dirección a la calle de altos edificios de cristaleras refulgentes donde residía.

El aire acondicionado y el olor a mueble nuevo invadieron mis sentidos al entrar en su piso. No había nadie, solo una criada de rostro porcino que acababa de introducir una bandeja de manzanas con miel en el horno.

−Puedes comer una luego, si quieres.

Definitivamente Yoko lo estaba haciendo bien si quería ganarse de nuevo mi amistad.

Entramos a su cuarto y me sorprendí de que apenas se hubiera visto alterado lo más mínimo desde que entramos al instituto. La misma cama con sábanas de unicornio, el peluche de _Jigglipuff_, los clásicos de la literatura nipona que nunca leería en la misma estantería e incluso había dejado una revista del corazón sobre una libreta con los apuntes de geografía, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando íbamos al colegio. Algo me decía que, después de haberme traicionado, la decoración habría cambiado radicalmente.

Me senté en una silla frente al tocador y me miré al espejo. Estaba despeinada y sexy, lo que hacía menos visible la irregularidad del corte, pero aún así era demasiado evidente. Como buena peluquera, Yoko comenzó a hacerme preguntas irritantes mientras hacía su trabajo.

−¿Cón quién vas a ir al baile?

−Esto no es _Grease_, no hace falta acudir con pareja, pero seguramente baile con Ken o Takeru.

Eran dos chicos atractivos, así que debía sentir envidia.

−Vaya, creí que ibas a bailar con Davis.

Fruncí los labios, cerré los ojos y expulsé el aire por los orificios de la nariz, como una vaca a la que le tocan los cascabeles.

−¿Y por qué tendría que ir con Davis, si se puede saber? ¿Acaso sigues pensando que me lié con él mientras salía contigo?

−No, pero −Yoko soltó una risita mientras un mechón de pelo caía en mi falda de estampados de canarios.

−¿Y esa sonrisita?

−Es que siempre vais juntos.

−Porque somos amigos −admití con un bufido−. Bueno, algo así.

−Lo cierto es que haríais buena pareja.

Por los pelos, y nunca mejor dicho, Yoko estuvo a punto de cortarme la oreja, porque en ese momento me levanté impetuosamente de la silla y la encaré con los brazos en jarras y pose de chunga.

−Pues no. A ver cuándo os va a entrar en la cabeza que Davis no es mi tipo.

−Hablas en plural, eso significa que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta −comentó con aire risueño.

Qué espabilada era la niña para algunas cosas.

−Pues siento romper tu enfermiza fantasía, pero no hay pareja más incompatible que la nuestra. Que me haya dado cuenta de que Davis no es tan insoportable como pensaba no significa que vaya a bailar con él, porque no pega conmigo. Yo soy una caniche y él uno de esos horribles perros con ojos saltones. ¿Te enteras?

Yoko tuvo que ocultar la risa mientras terminaba de recortarme el flequillo. Quería que acabara cuanto antes, tenía miedo de que me sacara un ojo. Al fin terminó y, sana y salva, me eché un último vistazo. Prefería el toque punk de antes, pero me lo callé para no ofenderla; al fin y al cabo se había tomado la molestia de cortármelo gratis.

Mire el reloj y solté un gemido de sorpresa. Había quedado con Kari en la biblioteca para hacer una redacción sobre la pesca indiscriminada de focas canadienses. Me despedí de ella y salí al pasillo, pero una fuerza extraña, como si me tiraran del bazo, hizo que me detuviera antes de bajar las escaleras. Probablemente el mismo sentimiento que hizo que Yoko acudiera rápidamente al umbral de la puerta de su habitación para despedirse una vez más.

−Te echaba de menos −dijo mi amiga con voz trémula.

Antes de girarme, mi vista se dirigió a varios puntos del pasillo: el paragüero de la esquina, en el que solíamos contar hasta veinte cuando jugábamos al escondite; la puerta entreabierta del despacho del padre de Keiko, donde con frecuencia veíamos películas y el armario empotrado con los trajes de hadas y princesas en los que nos gustaba embutirnos para representar las más fantasiosas historias de amor.

−Sé que quizás sea demasiado tarde para volver a ser las amigas que solíamos ser, ¿pero te gustaría venir aquí de vez en cuando? Podríamos merendar, tomar café, hablar de nuestros problemas… Ya sabes, aquí estaré si quieres.

No pude contenerme más y me lancé a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos para decirle que yo también la había echado de menos.


End file.
